Beast
by SeraphicUrbi
Summary: There is a local legend of a Beast that once appeared on an island, killing a young girl before it created a castle on a nearby hill top and disappeared into it never to be seen again. But stories aren't always what they seem... Right? Arthur/England X OC
1. Prologue

So here's the prologue to my story Beast! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shadows danced on the walls of the small shack, and the shelves on its walls were littered with bottles, scraps of paper, skulls and other odd objects. A table was pushed off to the edge of the shack and a sturdy stood was placed nearby. In the center of the room, a small dying fire was slowly dying. There was a single door that was covered with beaded rope, seperated the inside of the shack from the dark night outside.<p>

A thin hand suddenly slipped into the beaded rope, parting it with soft clinking noises. A head peaked through, searching the shack. Slowly the person entered the shack letting the rope fall back into place. The fire lit the features of the person revealing that the figure had chocolate colored hair which was pulled back and hazel colored eyes which sparkled in the dying fire's light. The shape of the person's body and dress gave it away that the person was clearly female.

The girl turned to glance behind herself before walking over to the table and pulling a small satchel from her person. Opening the satchel, the dumped its contents onto the table; a small rock, a root of some plant, and dried leaves. Grabbing a long handled pan, she scooped the object up and placed them into it. Grabbing a small bone handled knife off of the table, she walked towards the fire and crouched before it. Grabbing the handle of the pan and knife, she placed the sharp of the knife on her palm. Giving a sharp tug, the skin was broken and the dark liquid began to flow. Placing the knife on the dirt next to her, she brought the pan to her bleeding hand and let the blood flow into it. After a half of a minute the flow began to lesson, and she pulled the pan away and placed ito into the belly of the dying fire. Closing her eyes, she began to chant.

"Valde incendia , vultus mihi in valde res. Permissum mihi exsisto cursor of vox vos usus. Vultus mihi , vultus mihi. Suscipio meus cruor quod vultus mihi." [1]

A low bubbling sound could be heard, and the fire began to grow. She continued chanting.

"Valde incendia , vultus mihi in valde res. Permissum mihi exsisto cursor of vox vos usus. Vultus mihi , vultus mihi. Suscipio meus cruor quod vultus mihi."

With each beat of her heart, she could hear the bubbling grow louder and the heat of the growing fire. Finally, when she was swaying in time with her heart beat, the bubbling stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw that the pan was filled with a sickly red liquid.

Slowly, she removed it from the fire and brought it close to her face. Small ripples danced across its surface, and she reached up with her other hand to touch the pan. It was chillingly cold. Breathing deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she brought the edge of the pan to her lips and tilted it up. Her eyes widened as the liquid set her mouth on fire and froze it at the same time. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced herself to swallow all of it.

With the last swallow, she flung the pan away from her being with a small scream. Her hands flew to her throat, trying to smother the sensations her throat was expeirencing. Quickly, the burning and freezing sensation spread towards the outer parts of her being. Choughing, she clutched at the cloth of her dress and fell back onto the floor and began to writhe on her back and sides. The fire cast he shadow onto the wall, and it danced franticly the the sounds of her screams. As the sounds of her screams began to die, another shadow and to join the dance.

Heavy breathing could be heard, and a body curled up underneath a sea of purple black hair. Stag like antlers stood onto of the crown of the body's head. Slowly, the head lifted its self from the floor and turned to peer behind itself. A pair of crimson eyes flashed from behind the locks of mussed hair, full of power and hunger.

* * *

><p>Translation: [1] Great fire, form me into the great being. Let me be the carrier of the power you possess. Form me, form me. Receive my blood and form me.<p>

So how was it? Good? Well this is only the beginning! Read on!


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur stood on the bow of the brig, holding onto one of the many lines that were fastened down below him. Hoisting himself up, he stood on the railing and gazed at the soon approaching island. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the salty ocean and exhaling with an excited grin upon his face. The sounds of the crew could be heard over the gurgle of the water breaking beneath the bow. He turned slightly, watching the men and passengers scurry about the ship, getting ready to get off the brig as soon as they reached the port.

He hopped down from the railing and weaved his way through the people to stand by the entry hatch towards the stern of the brig. A woman and her young child exited and Arthur ran down the tiny staircase leading into the cramped living quarters where he had spent the last month and a half living. He hunched over as he made his way to the small cubby where he kept his hammock and bag of belongings. Grabbing his bag, he hurried over to the hatch and exited the cramped area. Shouts drifted down from the mast, and Arthur glanced up at the men who were pulling up the sails and securing them with rope. He walked over to the starboard side of the brig and glanced down.

A few small fishing boats held the tanned fishermen as they hauled in their full nets. A few of them glanced up at the large ship that passed by, but most of them just ignored it. A loud squawk from overhead brought Arthur's attention from the water towards the sky. A lone seagull glided along at the same speed as the brig. Arthur ran a hand through his straw colored hair as he watched the bird with a grin. It pumped its wings pulling itself ahead, and his emerald eyes followed it.

The gull eventually came in line with the island and Arthur's eyes trailed from it to settle on a strange sight. An extremely tall tower attached to a larger building below and a tall wall wound its way around one of the tallest hill-like mountains. He could have sworn that the island had only been recently discovered. Sure, he had heard that the islanders had adapted quickly, but having a castle so quickly? Something was off here.

An eerie feeling of being watched came over him, causing him to shiver. He looked behind him, scanning the rushing by people and could see if anyone was openly staring at him. Frowning, he shook his head and pushed the feeling away as the brig glided into port.

Crimson eyes flashed, watching.

* * *

><p>Arthur hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the gangplank and onto the dock leading to dry land. The moment his feet were on the dock, he felt them give out and staggered.<p>

"Blasted-" but chuckling nearby cut him off.

He turned to glare at the source. A tall man with tied back blonde hair and scruff on his chin, stood with a hand on his hip. He was wearing a loose white shirt with flowing sleeves that were tight around the wrist, tight tan pants that were tucked into knee high dark brown boots.

"Are you Monsieur Arthur Kirkland?" the man asked with an obvious French accent.

Arthur stood up straight and tried to steady himself to the best of his ability.

"Yes, and you would be?"

The man smiled, "I am Francis Bonnefoy. I believe you sent a letter to me a few months ago requesting a place to stay on your duration of your stay on the island."

Arthur's mouth opened slightly in realization, "Yes, of course, how silly of me." He held his hand out to Francis, who took it in a firm grip, giving it a shake. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Francis released his hand and turned to walk away, before stopping, "Do you need help carrying anything?"

He shook his head no in reply, and Francis smiled before walking towards dry land. Arthur gave one last glance at the ship, and then wobbly made his way after Francis.

Francis stood waiting at the end of the dock, and Arthur tried to look like he wasn't having trouble walking, but failed miserably when he was on dry land. He collapsed at Francis's feet, blushing furiously.

"Damned sea legs..." Arthur muttered under his breath.

A hand appeared in front of his face, and he looked up. Francis was smirking, and shook his hand slightly.

"Need help, mon ami?"

Gripping his hand tightly, Arthur pulled himself up shakily. The Frenchman stooped to brush the dust from Arthurs' pants, only to be slapped when the Frenchman s hand strayed to Arthur's backside.

"Wanker."

Francis chuckled nervously, "Well, shall we go then?"

A glare from the young Englishman gave him his answer; he turned and proceeded to lead him into the thinning wall of tropical trees and fauna. The plant life then faded away to reveal a modestly sized village. There where newer and more modern looking buildings on the outside but one could see the older, less modern looking shacks towards the inward parts. Children ran in between the buildings, laughing and shrieking, while the mother's and other women watched from the shade of the doorways talking.

Arthur tried his best not to stare at the uniqueness of the village and its occupants, but failed in the end. Francis led him towards one of the older looking modern buildings. It was an off white color with a dark blue roof. A small wooden sign that said "Bonnefoy Inn" hung from a lamp post a few feet from the entry way.

Francis glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, "It is not much, but it is home, non?"

A ghost of a smile danced on Arthur's lips, "Yes..."

"Well, due to unfortunate circumstances this morning, I have yet to set up your room." Francis said looking slightly embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck. "You can leave your stuff with me if you want and go about your way."

Slightly confused and intrigued, Arthur handed his belongings to him and he turned to walk away. His eyes drifted up to the tower that was peeking out from behind trees and buildings.

"Ah, Francis, before I go," he turned to look back at the Frenchman. "What is in that castle up on top of the hill?"

Francis looked up briefly, before shrugging. "I cannot say, mon ami."

Arthur nodded and wave goodbye, walking towards the center of the village.

* * *

><p>There were many shops that sold varieties of objects, from satchels to fish. Arthur picked his way through the plethora of these, paying little attention to where he was going. Two young boys ran in front of him laughing and something bumped into his legs. Looking down, he saw a wavy blonde haired little boy shaking his head.<p>

"Sorry sir." the little boy mumbled, and took off running after the other boys.

Arthur watched them run, until they disappeared behind one of the houses. Once again his gaze drifted up to the castle.

"I bet you're wondering what's up there, aru." a voice said from behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Arthur turned to see a large straw hat in his line of vision. A hand appeared and pushed the hat up to reveal a young man with dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail, who was wearing an intricate cut off top with loose white pants that tightened at the ankle and black slippers. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle with a mysterious light. He was balancing a large woven basket on his hip.

"I said I bet you're wondering what's up there, aru." the man stated again.

Arthur glanced up at the castle again, "Ah, yes, actually. Do you know?"

The man chuckled, "According to legend, there was a beast that appeared a few hundred years ago on this island and killed a girl. It's said that it built that castle shortly after it killed her and it still lives up there, aru."

"Really? Has anyone ever gone up there to check?" Arthur asked as he turned to stare at the castle.

"No, aru. The native villagers are too frightened by the legend that they never try to go up, aru."

"How silly. Don't you think-" he turned to face the man, but no one was there. "Strange..." Arthur scratched the back of his neck, searching the area for the young man. Once again, his gaze drifted upwards.

"Such a silly legend, beasts killing young girls..." he started to walk towards the base of the hill. I'll laugh when I get up there and there won't be anything."

The young man peeked out from behind the vendor stall that he had hidden in watching Arthur walk towards the castle.

"I really hope you're the one that can help her, aru." he whispered to himself.

A ghostly cackle reached the man's ear as the Englishman disappeared from sight and into the base of the hill.

* * *

><p>Ah so here's chapter one! You love it, non? This story (though incomplete at the moment) was originally a reader insert, Fanfiction doesn't allow those types of stories so I'm changing it into an OC story so I have to rewrite the chapters from here on out. (Yay for over working myself!) Review! Pretty please? If you don't, I won't update! D<p>

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 2

I carefully leaned up against the railing of the promenade and gazed out at the ocean surrounding the island I had lived on for your entire life. It was mid-afternoon and there wasn't much activity out on the water or in the village on the south side of the island due to the excessive heat. The sun beat down, leaving very little shadow to my left where the main tower stood. Sighing, I looked to the north, and east, but there still wasn't anything of interest going on. Turning lightly on my feet I crossed the promenade to the north side, my blood red gown and jet black hair dragging behind me.

Normally, I didn't check the west side of the island but today, something was compelling me to. I leaned out over the railing and tried to peer around the tower side at the ocean beyond. I was about to lean back when I saw it. The large flash of white. Curiosity poured through me, and I tried to lean out even further over the railing. The white was gone. Frowning, I stepped away from the railing and quickly walked over and into the doorway of the tower. It was dark inside compared to the outside with a few small windows scattered along its walls casting beams of light in, and I could see the dust floating in the beams. I turned to the left and bounded up the crumbling stairs with ease, the dust swirling as I ascended. After about going five times around the staircase, I arrived at the top of the tower. A large wooden door hung ajar slightly, and I opened it entering the room behind it.

I had turned the top room of the tower into a sort of pillow room. Pillows of all shapes, sizes, and colors lay in heaps all over the floor. There were multiple windows on the walls giving a clear view of everything around me. I carefully picked my way through the pillows to peer out of the westward window. A large ship with white sails was sailing into the westward port of the island. I snapped my right hand, letting the magic I possessed flow, filling me with a warm buzzing sensation. My eyesight blurred, but then became clearer as I saw up close what was on the ship.

The sailors and passengers scurried about the ship and the captain stood by the helmsman chatting with him, but something caught my eye. A young man of about twenty some summers was leaning over the edge of the ship to look at the fishermen of the village in their small boats. I couldn't see his face but I could see his straw colored hair being teased by the wind. He suddenly looked up causing me to reel back from the window, nearly cutting off the flow of the magic. I place a hand over my heart, trying to calm it. The young man's gaze was looking towards the heavens and I resumed my place by the window.

The man had emerald green eyes and large bushy eyebrows, and was wearing a loose white shirt and tan trousers. I had seen many people come to the island, but I had to admit, he was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. My ogling was soon interrupted when his emerald green eyes were staring directly up at me. I felt your heart stop, and only did it resume its natural course when his emerald eyes drifted off to look at something else. With a small flick of me hand, I cut off the flow of magic, and my eye sight fading back to normal.

I shook my head, stepping back from the window and standing still for a few moments before I walked back to the stairs. Carefully, I walked down the stairs and arrived back on the promenade. Walking straight for the east side, I climbed up onto the railing. With my right foot you kicked my hair and the train of my gown over the side as well. A light breeze picked up some of my locks, causing them to dance carelessly in the wind. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes and let the sun try to warm my deathly white skin. When I felt that I had sunned myself enough, I slowly opened my eyes, hissing slightly at the brightness and color that the world around me held. I looked behind myself and saw that the shadow of the tower was much closer that it had been.

A bell tolling drifted to my ears and I turned to look down at the village. It meant that the ship was now safely docked in port. I sat down on the railing, snapping my hand, letting the magic flow again. Only this time, enhancing both my eye sight and my hearing. I focused my sight on the village center. The main fresh water source that was easily accessible to the entire sat with many of the village women chatting and their children darting to and fro. I listened in on some of their conversations, but nothing was of any interest to me. Three small children, one of native decent and two that were fairly new to the island caught my eye as they ran by. The native boy and one of the new residents were laughing as they yelled about Matthew, I assumed to be the lagging child, being too slow and lazy. I smiled lightly as I watched Matthew chase the other boys.

They wove their way around the village and were running through the market place, when Matthew ran into someone's legs. He looked up and apologized and ran off, but my eyesight didn't follow him. It was stuck on the person he ran into. It was the blonde haired man from the ship, and he seemed to be looking up above me.

I smirked, 'Curious aren't you?'

But my smirk faded when a voice could be heard from behind my object of interest.

"I bet you're wondering what's up there, aru."

"Excuse me?"

The blonde turned and my eyes followed him. I felt an anger course through my body as I recognized who the man was.

"I said I bet you're wondering what's up there, aru." Yao said as he adjusted the basket he was carrying on his hip, my eyes narrowing watching Yao closely.

The blonde looked back up at where I was, "Ah, yes, actually. Do you know?"

Yao glanced up at me and I felt my mouth twist into a snarl.

He chuckled, "According to legend, there was a beast that appeared a few hundred years ago on this island and killed a girl. It's said that it built that castle shortly after it killed her and it still lives up there, aru."

There was a slight smirk on Yao's face, and I clenched my hands and teeth. He was lying straight to that man's face, and he knew it!

"Really? Has anyone ever gone up there to check?" Blondie looked up towards me with a look of bewilderment and I felt my anger lesson ever so slightly.

But movement behind him caught my eye, Yao was starting to sneak into the stall he was standing next to, "No, aru. The native villagers are too frightened by the legend that they never try to go up, aru."

Blondie stood examining my home, while Yao slipped unnoticed into the stall.

"How silly. Don't you think-" Blondie turned to look back at Yao, who had hidden himself quite well in the stall. He spun around trying to find him, "Strange..."

His gaze floated up to exactly where I was this time, "Such a silly legend, beasts killing young girls..." My heart skipped a beat as he started to walk towards the base of the hill. I'll laugh when I get up there and there won't be anything."

Yao peeked out from the stall and looked up at me quickly before looking back at the man, knowing I were listening in on their conversation.

"I really hope you're the one that can help her, aru." he whispered to himself, and I laughed loudly.

"So that was your plan all along? Pft- don't need any help!" I flicked your wrist and cut off the flow of magic. Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked out at the ocean, scheming. My eyes widened and I smirked.

"Fine, let him send this man up here. I won't guarenty he'll make it out alive," I started to laugh again as I climbed down off of the railing and back to the stairwell to wait for Blondie to arrive.

* * *

><p>Arthur came to the small path that led up to the castle, or so he thought, since it was blocked off with rotting rope and a sign in the native language of the island. Shrugging, he stepped over the rope and continued up the narrow path, ducking and weaving between large leaves and branches that hung in the path. The path swerved to the right, and then came to a fork in the path. One path heading left and the other leading right. He looked up, seeing the castle off to the left hand side of the path, and chose that one. This path was clearer than the path he had originally come on and it was gradually turning to the right when it came to another fork in the road. He could either go straight or go left again. This time he chose to go straight.<p>

The path began to get thinner and the trees and fauna overhead began to block out the sky and castle, soon leaving him in the shadows. He sighed, and continued walking in the way he hoped was the castle. It started to get even darker and soon he heard snuffling coming from behind him. He peered over his shoulder, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged, but when he did something heavy brushed over his shoulder and inner thigh.

Leaping forward, he looked back at where he had just been standing and saw two large vines beginning to wave and each for him. He paled and began to walk backwards when he felt something else brush against his hand. Yelping, he spun around and saw the open jaws of what seemed to be a huge Venus fly trap.

"You better run, boy~" a voice echoed from the tree tops around him but he stood frozen in fear at the size of the plant.

"Now." the voice whispered in his ear and he obeyed.

Ducking around the large plant, he ran as fast as he could down the path. He could hear the rustle of leaves all around him, and that only encouraged him to get his fanny out of there. He skidded slightly when he came to a fork in the road with three different paths. Looking behind, he saw more vines beginning to gain on him and took the left path, sprinting. Leaves were crowding the path, and blocking whatever was in front of him from sight. Pushing them away as fast as he could, he ran.

The leaves became increasingly thicker with each push, and then it suddenly vanished almost causing Arthur to fall forward. He was on the edge of the island on one of the cliffs on the castle side of the island. The leaves behind him gave a few shakes before it was still once again. He looked around seeing if there was any way to possibly get to the castle without having to go back into the jungle. Going down was not an option since it was a straight drop into the sea with sharp rocks at the bottom. Off to his right there was a very narrow ledge that led to a small but sturdy looking tree that was growing from the cliff edge that could possibly be climbed up to another ledge up a few ten yards.

He stood debating his chances of falling to an untimely death, when the bushes started to shake again. He jumped, and carefully shuffled his way towards the tree. Once he was within arms reach of one the branches, he lunged and held on tight to it.

Hanging for a minute, he slowly pulled him way up higher into the tree and closer to the ledge. His hands soon found the grass of the ledge and he rolled himself onto it, breathing heavily.

"Ha- ha- Nothing up here... Big mistake..." he mumbled to himself closing his eyes.

A small squeak next to him caused him to open his eyes and took to his left. A gray mouse was sitting nibbling on a seed at the bottom of a tall wall. Arthur sat up marveling at its height, and the mouse scampered off. The wall went left and right and did not seem to have a door. There was, however, a multitude of vines that grew on the side.

Standing up slowly, Arthur walked over to the wall, giving one of the vines a tug. They stood fast under his grip and didn't seem to want to move anytime soon. Smiling to himself, he gripped the vines with both hands and began to haul himself up the wall.

Once he neared the top of the wall, he slowly lifted his head to peer over it. It was a semi-maintained courtyard, with wild flowers growing in small bunches close to the tower off to the right. There wasn't any sign of life other than the plants. Smiling wider as he started to clamber down the inside of the wall.

"I knew it, there isn't anything here!" Arthur chuckled as he stepped down onto the ground once more. He walked further into the courtyard and towards the tower, his footsteps echoing quietly. He was about to walk past a shadowed doorway when his body froze. Quite literally, ice rings on his body shimmered in the light. He struggled, trying to break through the thin ice.

"Ufufu~ You've finally made it. So glad you could make it." a voice chuckled, echoing from somewhere in the courtyard.

Arthur's head whipped around trying to locate the origin of the voice.

"W-who's there?" he yelled cautiously.

"Who do you think?" the voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Arthur's spine. He turned his head, but saw no one there.

"Come out and face me like a man!" he called out struggling in his icey prision again.

"Like a man?" the voice came directly from the shadowed doorway, and Arthur's head whipped to peer into the darkness.

"Well, I suppose." the voice mussed, and a slender white sandled leg slipped through the shadow into the light. Arthur's eyes were glued on the leg, and soon a blood red clad body emerged, followed by the bare shoulders and then the head with jet black hair and crimson eyes.

Arthur's mouth hung open as he stared in awe and horror at the girl, though extremely beautiful, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her head.

"Y-you're- T-he h-horns-!" he stuttered out, green eyes wide.

She had a look of indifference upon her face, placing a hand daintily on her hip.

"I'm what now?" she said as she looked at him, smirking.

"You're... you're the beast!" he cried out.

* * *

><p>So the easiest way for me to edit this story was to put my Oc from as if it was her point of view! But you'll learn her name late in the story! Now back to editing!<p>

Thanks WannaDieMiku for the review! Please review everyone! Its not that hard! Please? I won't update till people review!


	4. Chapter 3

"Y-you're- T-he h-horns-! You're... you're the beast!"

My eyes narrowed and I reached up with my right hand to brush my fingers against the base of the horns that had plagued me, before shrugging and letting my hand fall.

"Perhaps." I said shrugging again. "But I don't think we should be jumping to conclusions, now should we?" I flicked my wrist, causing the blonde haired man to stiffen as his icy bonds tightened. I smirked and lazily walked over to him and began to circle around him.

"Now then," I drug my right hand along his shoulders as I walked behind him, and I felt him shudder beneath my hand. "How to punish you." His head whipped around to glare defiantly at me, and I felt my heart stutter yet again, showing no signs of it doing so though.

"Now, see here Beast, release me at onc-" his lips then shut with a soft thump and his eyes bugged, and then resumed glaring at me with even more force. My lips twisted into a devilish grin and I waggled a finger in his face.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~ you trespassed, and now you must pay the consequences for doing so." I started my slow circling around him again. "Now, let us see... I could- no, too messy... Or maybe- Oh! Wait... That's STILL too messy~"

I peeked at my prisoner through my perifiphial vision, and I saw that he was still glaring at me but he was starting to look slightly paler. I continued my walking till I was behind him and I slung my arms around his neck. He shuddered again beneath me and I smirked.

"Maybe," I breathed lightly into his ear, earning another shudder from him. "I could turn you into stone." I leaned forward to peek up at him through my lashes, "Would you like that?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me, and I could feel his neck muscles straining, trying to open his mouth. I chuckled and straighten myself, leaving my arms around him.

"Or maybe," I started to tighten my hold on his neck gradually. "I could strangle you to death~"

I heard the quick intake of breath and the wheeze as it was cut off. I held him for a good twenty seconds before releasing him again, both neck and mouth. He wheezed and dropped his head, breathing heavily. He turned to glare at me through the blonde locks that hung over his eyes now, but didn't say a word. I raised and eyebrow at this, but said nothing as well.

I looked at each other for a while before I sighed, and place a hand on my hip.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I asked exasperatedly.

He did nothing, and I became slightly peeved.

"Nothing? Well then." I waved my hand and the bonds on him disappeared. I sighed and walked passed him towards the tower.

"Get out of here, you don't belong." I called back lightly as I entered the tower and started to ascend the stairs, not even bothering to look back at him.

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his arms as he turned to watch the beast girl vanish into the dark doorway of the tower. He winced as his hand came in contact with a particularly sensitive area. He shook his head as he turned and started to walk back to the vines he had just climbed to get in.<p>

"She can stay up here and rot for all I care." he mumbled to himself as he took one of the vines in his hand again. He was about to pull himself up the wall when something caused him to stop. He looked over his shoulder at the doorway again.

'According to legend, there was a beast that appeared a few hundred years ago on this island and killed a girl. It's said that it built that castle shortly after it killed her and it still lives up there, aru.'

'Really? Has anyone ever gone up there to check?'

'No, aru. The native villagers are too frightened by the legend that they never try to go up, aru.'

The conversation with the mysterious man drifted through his mind, and he slowly removed his hand from the vine. He looked up to the top of the tower, squinting from the sunlight.

"Could it be... That she's..." he mused as he looked back at the doorway.

He stood debating for a minute before he walked over to the doorway and peered in. It was dark and empty save for the wide, nearly unusable staircase that wound its way up the tower. He walked to the first step and looked up, seeing the beams of light that cut through parts of the dark above. Looking back down at the stair he carefully placed his foot on the first step and began the climb.

The only thing that could be heard was the clacks of his boots as he circled up and up, the burn of going up so many steps in his thighs. He stumbled as he came to a platform with a door off to the left. Squinting from the light that was pouring through the door, he exited the tower, arriving on a large empty promenade. Using his hand as a visor, he looked around and quietly gasped at the view. He could see EVERYTHING up here, and he was sure that there was an even better view from the top of the tower. He walked to the railing and gazed in awe, he could clearly see the village and the port as well.

"What do you think you are doing blondie?" a peeved voice asked from behind causing him to jump.

Arthur turned and saw the Beast standing in the doorway looking extremely ticked off. He quickly glance over at the village side of the island and then back at her. He cleared his throat and walked over to her, but stopped three yards in front of her.

"I want to apologize for trespassing into your home without asking for permission." he said as he bowed his head, waiting for her to say something. She did nothing, and he was positive that she had left. He sighed.

"You are a strange one... What is your name?"

He looked up at her, shock written clearly on his face. She looked slightly amused but her eyes held no warmth.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. May I ask what your name is?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't have one."

"What? Of course you have a name-" but she cut him off.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

He gave her a confused look, knowing she was trying to avoid the name subject, and she sighed walking past him to the railing. He turned and followed her.

She motioned to the rest of the island, "The view."

"Oh, the view. Yes, I do like it." he said smiling at her

She smiled back at him, but it didn't reach her eyes, Arthur noticed. She looked back out at the island, and Arthur observed her. She had deathly white skin, and was wearing a blood red toga-like gown that opened at her knees and flowed back into a long train. Her jet black hair looked like pure black silk and it flowed down her back and piled loosely onto the train.

'Most likely to keep it from getting dirty' he mused.

Her eyes were almond shaped with dark lashes, though very pretty, could probably turn someone to stone with a harsh enough glare. The crimson irises were also very alarming, since he had never met someone with that eye color before. But the strangest thing was her horns. They looked as if they were made of ivory with purple-ish red looking veins towards the base. They were huge and reminded him of stag horns; thick at the base and branching off while getting thinner and sharper.

His eyes fell back on her eyes though. They looked as if they had seen many things and yet nothing at all, or were happy or... sad. Those very eyes moved and glared directly at him.

"It's not polite to stare." she hissed at him.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" he realized his mistake a moment too late, for her eyes opened wide in shock and then narrowed into slits. He felt himself pale, but noticed that a dark blush had now appeared on his face. She stood up straight with her head held high, and flicked her hand out at him.

Arthur felt himself being lifted off of the ground by the back of his shirt, and pulled back. She disappeared behind a wall of black and he began to panic, and began to struggle. He felt the pressure on his shirt be released and he plunged downward into the black. Looking in what way he thought was down, he saw a large blue dot that was fast approaching. Letting loose a yell, he fell into the dot and straight into water. Blinking his eyes, and feeling the burn of salt water he breathed out letting loose a stream of silver bubbles. He kicked his feet and soon burst through the surface gasping. Shaking the water from his face, he tread water and looked around wildly. He was back at the port near the village side of the island. Soon his lips puckered and then a laugh burst through his lips.

"So you ARE lonely!" he laughed as he started to swim back to shore.

* * *

><p>I huffed as I watched Arthur get pulled into the portal I had summoned. I flicked my wrist again, enhancing my sight and turned to look out at the beach near the port where he would be dropped off.<p>

"Lonely, feh-" I muttered to myself as I saw the opening of the portal appear. A smirk appear on my face as the blonde hurtled into the water at an extremely high rate of speed, causing a huge splash. The portal closed, and I let loose a laugh at your accomplishment.

A few seconds later, Arthur's blonde head burst through the water and he looked bewildered. He spun around looking panicked now, but stopped and a look of relief came over his face. His lips then puckered and he let loose a laugh, and I frowned as I watched him start to swim back to shore.

Waving my hand, I cut off the magic and sighed contentedly.

"Finally, all alone~" I giggled as I started to walk back to the tower. "I do hope he comes tomorrow though, it does get awfully-..." I stopped in my tracks as I realized what I was going to say. I grit my teeth and my nose flared with anger as I yelled, "I'M NOT LONELY!" and I stormed off into the tower.

* * *

><p>Woo! On a roll! These only take like ten minutes to fix, it's awesome! Only 3 more chapters till you guys are caught up with DeviantArt! Then I'll be updating slower, most likely ever two weeks or so, depending on how much and how fast I write.<p>

Please review? O^O


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur chuckled as he sloshed his way out of the ocean surf and up onto the white sandy beach, water dripping off of him staining the white sand. He smiled breathlessly and flopped onto his back in the warm sand. He lay there listening to the crash of the waves on shore and the far off cries coming from the port. After a few minutes, the sand around him started to get uncomfortably warm and he sat up. Water sloshed in his boot, frowning he struggled to pull it off. With a loud pop, the boot slipped from his foot and water gushed from the opening of the boot and onto his trousers. He grimaced as he pulled off his thoroughly soaked sock, he put his foot down and switched sides to take the other boot off. With the same amount of struggle, he managed to get it off and soak himself again. Rolling up both of his socks, he stuck them into the opening of his left boot and sighed contentedly.

A few seconds later Arthur became aware of how hot the sand actually was. With a yelp, he jumped up trying to find a cool spot in the sand. Grabbing his boots, he looked to the tree line and then to the ocean, determining which to run to. He chose to make a run for the tree line, hopping from foot to foot, he ended up looking like a dancing crab. With a sigh of relief, he managed to step into the shade of a palm tree.

"Who would have thought that sand could have been so hot?" he muttered to himself as he started to walk back to port.

* * *

><p>The looks Arthur received as he walked into port made him feel as if he were some type of crazy person. Picking up his pace, he started to jog back to the inn. Once the blue roof came into view, he started to walk again. Stepping up onto the front step he tried to open the door, which stuck but gave way after some pushing on his part. He carefully entered the inn and shut the door behind him with a small ring from the bell above to alert the host if someone entered.<p>

It was a fairly large front lobby and sitting area, with a ring of couches and whicker chairs next to an open window with sheer curtains that flapped in the slight breeze from the outside. The walls were painted white with a dark red wood trim. Directly in front of the door, there was a sturdy looking desk made of a dark red wood which blocked an open doorway with a beaded curtain that hid the room beyond from view. To the right of the door there was a hallway with a lot of doors to the left and large sheer curtained windows. He silently padded over to the desk and peered behind it, there was clanking coming from the room behind the beaded curtain.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called.

There was a louder clank followed by a low oath, and the clack of someone walking over hard wood floor. The beads quivered and a hand parted the beads revealing Francis, with his sleeves rolled up. Francis's eyes widened as he took in Arthur's appearance.

"Mon dieu, what happened Arthur?" Francis asked as he stepped up to the desk, and reached over to ruffle Arthur's hair. "You look like you've been rolling around at the beach!"

Arthur chuckled and batted Francis's hand away, "Yeah, pretty much. I didn't mean to though, I sort of, er- fell in."

Francis raised and eyebrow at this and then gasped, "You need to bathe or you'll leave sand all over your room tonight!"

Arthur nodded in agreement, and Francis went over to the open window and leaned out.

"Michelle! Presse, I need you!" he yelled.

A voice rang back, and Francis withdrew from the window. The sound of a door squeaking could be heard from beyond, followed by the pitter patter of quick footsteps. A tanned hand parted the beads to reveal a young woman of about twenty, she was wearing a light blue sundress that had a white apron over it. A white handkerchief held back her dark chocolate brown hair which was also tied back with two red ribbons.

She stepped into the room warily and looked at Arthur then Francis, "You called for me Francis?"

Francis walked over to her, "Yes, Michelle this is Arthur Kirkland, they man who wrote a letter to us asking if he could stay here." Her eyes lit up in recognition, and Francis turned to Arthur, while placing a hand on the small of Michelle's back. "Arthur, this is Michelle. She is the hostess and housekeeper here, as well as my fianc ."

Arthur smiled softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Michelle."

She smiled back, "No the pleasure is mine! It is finally nice to meet you after hearing Francis go on and on about the new guest!"

Francis chuckled nervously and removed his hand from his fianc to clap them together, "Now Michelle, the reason I called you in is that I need you to go get the bath ready for Arthur."

Her eyes flickered over to him and she giggled, "Yes of course." and she vanished into the beaded room. Francis walked behind the desk and rummaged around in a drawer before producing a ward lock key and walking over to the hallway with the multitude of doors. He stopped at the doorway and turned to Arthur, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I'll show you which room is yours and then take you back to the bath." Francis said with a grin.

Arthur nodded and followed the Frenchman down the hallway to the fifth room. The door had a small faded brass plate with the number five etched into it, and the door's finish was cracking due to the sunlight and heat, leaving lighter spots in certain spaces. The handle was made of brass that was extremely worn, to the point of being a yellow gold color. Francis quickly unlocked the door, and it swung open silently but a wall of stuffy hot air greeted them. The room was fairly small, but a good size for a single person. The walls were white and there was a single bed with a faded blue quilt folded at the foot of the bed and a large mosquito net over it. A small desk with a chair were pushed off to the left side of the room. A small chest was at the foot of the bed and Arthur's bag was sitting on top of it. A large set of windows with the customary sheer curtains. Francis walked to the windows and opened them, which squealed loudly in protest, and the breeze from outside rushed in to remove the stuffy air.

"I apologize for not opening the windows earlier when I came in to drop off your stuff." Francis said as he came back to where Arthur was. "Is there anything you'll need in your bag before I take you to the bath?"

"Ah yes, let me get it." Arthur said as he went over to his bag. Pulling on the draw-string opening, the canvas bag opened and he rummaged around in the bag before producing a white short sleeve top with a pair of tan trousers. Letting the bag fall back onto the chest, Arthur stuffed his clothes under his arm and exited the room. Francis shut the door behind him and headed back to the lobby, Arthur trailing behind. Francis walked behind the desk and quickly put the key back into its drawer before walking through the beaded door. Arthur carefully parted the beads and followed.

The room beyond was a fairly large kitchen for an inn of that size. It had the same dark hard wood floor as the rest of the hotel and the same white walls, there were windows but they did not have the customary sheer curtains as the rest of the hotel. There was a large wood table at the center of the room that had various pots and pans strewn over its surface, as well as fruits and vegetables. There was a large stone fireplace which doubled as an oven off to the right, and a small wood burning stove a good two yards away. At the opposite side of the room there was a pair of large screen doors. The two men walked through the doors and ended up on a large wood deck with a hand full of tables and chairs scattered around it. Heading to the right, they wove in between the tables and then down a few steps and onto a stone path that took them to the side of the inn. A tall fenced off area with a wooden gate with the word, Bath, burned into it, stood there. Francis pushed on the gate and it swung inward. It was a fairly small area, with two wooden tubs divided by a tall screen and another larger wooden tub pushed off to the left. In the right corner, there was what looked like a well.

Michelle was standing over the tub that was towards the right, and pouring water into it with a smaller wooden pail. She looked up upon their entry and smiled as she stood upright. Francis patted Arthur's shoulder before walking out.

"I just got the bath ready for you, now if you'll get undressed and leave your clothes on the ground I'll wash them for you." Michelle said as she walked over to the large tub, placing the small pail beside it and reaching into the larger tub to start washing clothing. Arthur flushed at her immodesty, and shuffled slightly at the door. She looked up at him, pausing at her work.

"Are you embarrassed that I'm staying in here?" she asked with a grin.

He grimaced, "Sort of, just don't turn around until I say I'm in, alright?"

She nodded and resumed her washing and Arthur walked over to the tub, dropping his clean clothes on a towel that was sitting behind the tub. Glancing quickly at Michelle and seeing that she wasn't peeping, he quickly stripped out of his slightly damp clothes, tossing them towards her. He dipped his hand into the water, testing the temperature and finding out it was cool. Carefully, he stepped in and sat down indian style, the water came up to his chest, luckily. Locating a washing rag, he submersed it over his lower regions.

"I'm in." he said quietly.

Michelle giggled as she let her washing stuffs slip back into the tub, and walked over to pick up his things. Stooping down, she picked it up and returned to her tub. Watching her carefully, he removed the rag and began to scrub himself.

"There's soap on divider side of the tub on the floor."

Arthur paled and looked up at her, but she had her back to him, "You were peeping weren't you?"

Another giggle came from her, "No, I just know boys, since I have a few younger brothers. They never use soap when they wash, and my mama and I always had to tell them too."

Arthur grunted embarrassedly, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

Reaching over the side, Arthur grabbed a small lump of yellowish white soap, and began to scrub himself. After thoroughly scrubbing himself, Arthur put the soap back and submerged himself before sitting up and leaning up against the side and relaxing. Michelle was still hard at work washing his clothes.

"Say Michelle, are you native to this island?" he asked casually as possible.

"Yes, I am. Can you tell?"

"Yeah, its not that hard. Now I have another question for you."

She nodded her head, "Sure, what is it?"

Arthur flushed slightly, "I keep hearing about some beast that lives up in that castle, what's the story behind it?"

There was a splash and Arthur sat up to peer at Michelle, she was looking at him with an extremely surprised expression.

"How did you here about that?" she asked bewilderedly.

Arthur frowned slightly, "Some guy saw me looking up at the castle and asked me if I wanted to know about it. He left before I got the chance to ask him for the full story."

Michelle nodded and returned to her washing, "I don't know the full story, so I'm afraid I won't be of much help."

Arthur sighed and sat back again, "I see-"

"But," she interrupted him. "You could go ask Doctor."

"Doctor? Is that his name?"

"No, that's just what everyone calls him that since he's the doctor of the island."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this, "And this Doctor person knows about the story?"

She nodded her head, "He should, he's been on this island since as long as I can remember. Not to mention he's somewhat of a mystic."

An image of an extremely old man where nothing but a leopard loincloth and dancing around a fire flitted through his head, and he nearly burst out laughing. "W-When could I meet him?"

Michelle turned to give him a questioning look on why he stuttered, "Well, today is the day he goes to the market to get supplies and such, but I'm sure if you go around noon tomorrow you'll be able to talk to him."

Arthur grinned, "I think I'll do that, thanks!"

She smiled back at him, "No problem, it's my job to help the guests enjoy their stay here on the island as much as possible!"

"Well," he leaned back into the wall of the tub, "Would you mind turning around so I can get dressed?"

She chuckled and turned back to her washing, and Arthur waited a minute before he stood up out of the tub. Letting the excess water run its course off of him before he leaned over to grab his towel. The door burst open just as his fingers wrapped themselves around the corner of his towel, he jumped and nearly fell from the tub. Francis stood awkwardly at the door holding a stack of neatly folded cloth in one hand and an overflowing basket of dirty linens. Francis's gaze flickered downward for a second before he tried to suppress a grin. Arthur flushed and quickly grabbed his towel, securing it tightly around his waist glaring at him. Francis walked over to Michelle and dropped off the basket, "I'll need these to be washed and dried for tomorrow."

They then started to converse quietly about something and Arthur tried to get out of the tub as quietly as possible, which was rendered useless when his foot caught on the edge of the tub and caused the tub to tip over and spill all of the water onto the floor. He yelped as the water gushed everywhere and lunged to try and save his clothes, which was impossible. He glanced up at the two lovebirds, the spill hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I-I'll help clean it up..." he said, blushing a bright red while holding his now sopping clothes.

Michelle looked up at Francis, and placed hand over her mouth to try and stifle giggle. Francis gave her a warning glance, "Don't worry mon ami, this happens quite frequently, that's why we have the floor slanted." he said as he pointed to the water that was almost now gone.

"O-Oh.."

Francis sighed and walked to the door and motioned for Arthur to follow him, "Come along, we'll go get you some dry clothes."

Arthur took a step forward but Michelle stopped him, "I'll take your clothes and get them dried." He nodded and gave them to her and hurried to follow Francis out of the bath. As the door swung shut behind him, he heard Michelle start to giggle quietly, and he could have sworn he heard a ghost of a tinkling laugh as well. He shook his head and followed Francis back into the inn.

* * *

><p>After receiving a pair of new clothes from Francis, and helping Michelle clean the bath and hanging the laundry, Arthur ate dinner with them. They talked for awhile till it was dark outside and the moon was starting to rise on the horizon, before they were forced to light a few torches and candles.<p>

"Well, I've had fun tonight and I thank you," he said as he stood up from the table, and turned to leave.

"Wait Arthur," Michelle called, and he turned to face her, "Take a candle with you."

She held out one of the candles that was in a tray that had been on their table. He took it with a nod, "Thank you."

"Good night mon ami," Francis said with a small smile and a wave, which Michelle echoed.

"Good night," he waved back at them as he walked back into the inn and to his room. He shut the door of his room with a sigh behind him, and leaned up against it. Standing there for a minute, a moth flitted over to him and danced around his candle. He admired it for minute, it was black on the outside of its wings and rainbow colored on the inside. He carefully walked around it and placed the candle on his desk. He shrugged out of his shirt and hung it on the edge of the chair. Putting his hand behind the flame, he blew it out and was submersed in darkness.

Arthur let his eyes adjust before he walked over to his bed and parted the bug net around it and shut it behind him over he was inside. He sat down on the bed and kicked off the pair of too big sandals that he had borrowed from Francis before laying down. He turned on his side and watched the curtains dance lightly in the breeze as the moon light above illuminated them.

_'I wonder if this doctor will be able to help me find out about the beast.'_

He turned onto his back and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I sighed lightly as I entered the room at the top of the tower. Moonlight was pouring through the windows lighting everything around me with a silvery light. I flicked my hand and a large pillow floated over to the east side of the tower and setting down at the base of the window. I glided over to the window and sat down on the pillow while laying my head on my arm as I gazed out at the ocean and the moon's reflection. Sighing again I watched as a few bats swooped in front of my line of vision before I glanced down at the sleeping town. Truth be told I was envious of them.<p>

"I do miss being able to sleep." I whispered quietly.

I closed my eyes and tried for the billionth time to try and fall asleep, but sleep avoided me. I kept your eyes closed and stayed that way till the moon was gone and the first morning star could be seen as well as the glow from the awakening sun over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Fine don't review people! I'll get you guys caught up with DeviantArt! I can take a hint!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Groaning and turning over in bed, Arthur tried to shut out the light that was starting to appear through his window. Not to mention the racket the local birds were causing outside. After trying to go back to sleep for twenty minutes, he finally gave up and sat up wearily in bed. He ran his hand through his hair getting rid of any chances of having bed head. A soft knock sounded from the door.

"Arthur, are you up?" the muffled voice of Francis asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm up," and the door opened, and Francis walked in balancing a wash basin and pitcher on one arm and Arthur's clothes on the other. He went directly to the desk and carefully placed the wash basin and clothes on top of it before turning to Arthur who was still sitting on the bed.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked with a small smile.

Arthur grimaced, "I did until those bloody birds decided to wake up so early in the morning. Francis chuckled knowingly, "I understand completely, I was the same way when I first arrived on the island. It doesn't bother me anymore though." Arthur raised an eyebrow at this, "How long has it been since you came here?"

"Hm, probably ten years."

Arthur's face fell, when thought of becoming immune to the early birds' chatter was shattered. Francis laughed at him, "Don't worry about mon ami. You'll get used to it soon enough." He walked to the door and then stopped with his hand on the brass doorknob, "Breakfast is ready so feel free to help yourself once you're dressed." The Frenchmen then shut the door with a soft click and Arthur flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

He lay there for awhile before he rolled over and got out of bed, parting the netting and going to the desk. He ran his fingers over the stack of his folded clothes, before glancing at the wash basin. It was made of white porcelain and had light blue vines and flowers placed carefully over its surface and a small tan towel and matching wash cloth with a small lump of soap peeked out from the side of the basin part. Emptying the basin of its contents, he carefully poured the water from the pitcher into the basin filling it to the halfway mark. Putting the pitcher back on the table he dipped his hands into the water, which was luke warm, before submersing his hands completely and cupping them slightly and lowering his face to the basin to wet it. The water splashed quietly back into the basin and he reached for the towel, and then wiped his face.

He hung the towel over the back of the chair and walked over to the window and stuck his head out and looked down. A line of small green wide leafed plants with large pink and red flowers were planted there. He retreated from the window and grabbed the basin, bringing it back to the window and dumping the water onto the plants below. Taking it back to the desk, he put it down and rummaged through his clothes. He held his two white shirts in either hand, looking between them, he settled on wearing the short sleeved one. Pulling it on, he switched Francis's pants for a pair of his own. He folded the borrowed pair of pants and shirt before crossing the room to the foot of the bed where his boots sat. He reached in and grimaced, before pulling out a pair of semi-wet socks. He laid them over the top of the trunk and pulled on his boots, which were still damp but not uncomfortable. Without another word, he grabbed Francis's clothes and exited his room, heading to breakfast.

* * *

><p>The apple that Arthur had grabbed for breakfast crunched loudly as he walked through the village center. Only a small hand full of people were out and they were mainly shop owners getting ready for the day. Some of them watched him as he passed by, but they mostly ignored him. A shout from behind caused him to stop and turn. Three young boys were peeking out from one of the vendor stalls and were motioning for him to come closer. Arthur cocked his head to the side, but went over to the boys. The tallest of the boys stepped out from the stall, he had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair with a cowlick by his forehead. He had an air of being extremely mischievious about him.<p>

"Say mister, are you going up there?" he asked as he pointed up to the castle.

The second boy punched him in the arm, he had dark brown hair with an odd curl that stuck out from the side and the tanned skin that showed that he was a native. His golden green eyes narrowed and he hiss at the taller boy, "That wasn't the plan, chigi!"

The taller boy pouted, "But you said to ask-" he was silenced as the native boy punched him again.

"Not that way bastardo!" he yelled.

They then began to squabble noisily on how to ask and Arthur almost didn't notice the third boy in the group. He looked exactly the same as the taller blonde boy except he has longer wavy hair with a long loopy curl sticking out and violet eyes.

"Are you his brother," Arthur asked the violet eyed boy.

The other two boys stopped arguing to look at the third member of their party.

"Who are you?" the asked in unison.

The little blonde boy huffed quietly, "I'm your brother, Matthew!"

Thus, the three boys began to argue over whether Matthew was related to either of them. Arthur chuckled and stood up, slipping away without alerting them of it and walking to the forest again.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched the young boys argue but stopped as Arthur stood up and left them. I frowned and looked down at the forest.<p>

'He probably remembers how to get up here...'

Then a bright idea hit me and I grinned devilishly. I waved my hand, feeling the rush of even more magic fill me.

"Punctum," I all but sang out.

There was a deep rumbling beneath me and the paths in the forest below began to move. A multitude of birds took to the air, crying loudly as their homes began to move, which caused me to grin even wider. There was the groan of a thousand trees being moved and some animals squealed in terror as they were moved as well. As I finished rearranging the trees, I discovered something that would make this perfect. Flicking my other hand I placed a spell on it, and cut off all flow of magic and laughed.

Arthur was now entering the forest and his mouth fell open, he backed up and looked around most likely making sure he came in the right way. Frowning he reentered the forest.

"Oh, Arthur, how do you like the renovations?" I said, knowing it would echo to where he was. "Have fun trying to get up here, I've left a few... Surprises for you~"

Arthur glared up towards me and my heart stuttered, "Beast, you are too cruel." he said gritting his teeth.

I laughed, "I know~ Now have fun!"

Arthur glared yet gain up at the tower that was looming over the tree tops. He shook his head sighing, but started to walk up the semi straight path. It was eerily quiet as he got further and further into the heart of the forest. Green light showered down from above, although he could still see part of the sky through the tree tops. Looking back at the path, he spotted what looked like an intersection. Jogging up to it and stopping he looked around. The path he was on now still went straight and was much larger than the other two paths that branched out from it. He shrugged and went to the right. This path went straight but then gradually curved to the left. After five minutes of walking he came to another intersection with a larger path going through it and on the other side of it there was a path the same size as the one he was on now.

"What the- I can't be-" he muttered as he stepped onto the large path.

"Oh but it is Mr. Kirkland," sung the Beast's voice from the tree tops. "This is but one of the surprises I've left for you!"

Emerald eyes flashed as they glared up at the source of her voice, but he did not reply and started up the larger path again. Her laugh echoed above him until it faded away into the silence of the forest.

* * *

><p>I placed a hand over my mouth to try and stifle the giggles that were bubbling up my throat. Arthur had been in the forest for at least three hours now and had managed to get barely past the entrance. He was now sitting dejectedly on a rock, and staring at the ground of the path. From the tower, I could clearly see the pattern I had devised. If he were to stay on the large path, it would take him straight to the castle, but knowing human nature I had placed small paths on either side in that would take you back to the large path no matter what.<p>

I flicked my hand, the magic flowing yet again, "Giving up are we?" You asked smirking.

He looked up at me with an unreadable expression, and stood up turning towards the entrance. My smirk faded.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

><p>Arthur smirked as he heard her call out to him as he turned to the entrance. Pretending to not hear her, he started to walk away.<p>

"H-Hey! I said wait!" she called.

He didn't turn and kept walking.

"Are you listening to me? I said WAIT!" and Arthur felt the icy bonds creep over him. He smirked, 'The plan seems to be working swimmingly.' Slowly he felt himself being drug backwards up the hill.

"So Ms. Lonely, how are you today?" he asked smiling

She didn't answer and the only thing he could hear was the heels of his boots dragging in the ground.

"I'm fine, Mr. Flasher." she retorted back after a minute.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Mr... Flasher?"

"You flashed Mr. Bonnefoy yesterday during your bath."

There was an awkward silence before Arthur replied, "You were watching?"

"Not exactly... But you're stupid."

Arthur flushed and scowled, "How am I stupid?"

"You could have gone straight up the large path and saved yourself the time, but noo- You had to go and be a stupid human and take the side paths and get nowhere!"

He laughed out loud, "I'm the stupid one? Who's the one who freaked out when I pretended to leave?"

Arthur was dropped onto the ground with a thump. He looked up bewildered, until he heard a low rumbling sound. He stood up and turned around to look up the path and paled. A large boulder was rolling down the path directly heading for him. Doing the only thing possible he turned and ran.

"GET OUT!" her shriek echoed behind him, and he smiled as he ran for his life out of the forest.

* * *

><p>Review, please?<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

I let loose a low growl as I saw the little pain in the ass make his escape from the forest unscathed. With a flick of my hand, I stopped the boulder and shrunk it into a pebble.

"So much for that surprise." I sighed as I leaned back from the windowsill of the tower.

I was about to cut off the magic when I spotted a few children making their way to the entrance of the forest. I raised an eyebrow at this, but did nothing as you watched.

* * *

><p>"A-Alfred, Lovino! Wait up!" Matthew cried as he ran after his older brother and friend. They barely turned to acknowledge that they had heard him, and continued walking to the dark entrance of the forest. Breathing heavily, he finally caught up with them.<p>

Alfred looked down at his younger brother, who was now hanging off of his elbow, "Dude, get off. I need that arm to beat up the Beast! I can't have you hanging off of it and getting it tired."

Matthew gasped quietly but released his older brother's arm. Lovino grunted and slowly looked into the path and up to the tip of the tower. He looked over at the two brothers.

"You ready for this?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the castle.

Alfred grinned and pumped his fist into the air, "The hero was born ready!"

Matthew frowned and fidgited, "I don't think we should be doing this..."

The elder boys glared down at him, and he whimpered. "If you're scared, go back to mom. I don't wanna have to drag a cry baby home." Without looking back to see if Matthew was coming, the two boys entered the green gloom. Matthew started to whimper as he glanced up at the tower, before he ran in after them.

* * *

><p>I chuckled as I watched the younger blonde dart after his brother into the forest. I flicked my hand and felt the life of the thing I needed react.<p>

"Oh my pet, I need you to go give those boys a scare when they pass by once. And do not, under any curcumstances, touch any of them." I cooed out.

It flexed its vines in response, and I saw the ripple effect across the tree tops as it started to use its further out vectors. I started to laugh loudly, and returned my attention to the intruders.

* * *

><p>Matthew shivered when he heard a ghost like cackle drift through the branches of the forest. He quickened his pace and grabbed onto the back of Lovino's shirt, with a hand over his mouth to try and smoother any whimpers that tried to sneak past his lips. Lovino glared back at him but said nothing as they kept walking silently up the path. They passed many different little paths that branched off from where they were, but they never went down any of them.<p>

Looking up the path, Matthew could barely see the base of the tower. He was about to relax when something brushed the back of his hair. He tensed up and looked behind him, but saw nothing. Clutching tighter to Lovino's shirt, he shuffled closer to him and looked up. A few harmless looking vines hung from the higher up branches but nothing that would be able to touch him. Something then tugged on his shirt and simultaneously whacked him upside the head. He yelped and let go of the shirt to rub the back of his head.

With teary eyes, he looked at the backsides of the older boys who were still walking, "H-Hey! That wasn't very nice you guys!"

Alfred stopped to look at him with a confused expression, "What are you talking about?"

"You just hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough, chigi!" The brothers stopped their quarrel to gape at the angry native boy. Lovino huffed angrily, and stomped over to where they stood. He raised his hand to hit Alfred but froze as he looked behind the brothers. Alfred blinked, confused and followed Lovino's gaze. Matthew began to shiver as he looked at the older boys expressions. They looked as if they were seeing a ghost or something close to it. Slowly, he turned and looked behind him and gasped in horror. Long vines were hanging down from the tree tops and were creeping up the path towards them at an extremely fast speed. Lovino took two steps back before he turned and took off running up towards the castle with Alfred following close behind. Matthew gaped at the vines and stood frozen as he watched them get closer and closer.

"OI! MATTIE!" a shout brought him out of his stupor, and he looked around wildly.

"RUN YOU BASTARDO!" Lovino shouted back at him as they ran further up the hill. Shakily, he took a step back and looked back at the vines. They were only a few feet away now, and he turned and to run. Matthew had taken only a few steps when one of the vines managed to catch up with him and wrap its way around his ankle and yank it out from underneath him. The world tipped and soon the ground flew up to ram itself into his face with a loud thump, knocking the breath out of him with a wheeze. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he was drug back down the hill and the cries of horror as Lovino and Alfred watched this happen. He looked up and saw their terrified faces, frozen in their escape.

Matthew felt tears sting his eyes, as well the throbbing that was starting to emanate from his forehead. Another vine wound its way around his other ankle and he was pulled even faster down the hill. Gritting his teeth, he tried to slow his descent by digging his fingertips into the ground. His eyes widened in pain as rocks and dirt tried to rip his nails off, but he didn't lift his hands up.

"I thought I was perfectly clear with you." A voice angrily whispered from somewhere nearby Matthew. His descent slowed but the vines tightened on his ankles, and Matthew cried out in shock.

"You dare disobey me?" Matthew came to a stop, and the vines began to whip around him. He looked around wildly for the person who was speaking but could only see Lovino and Alfred running down the path towards him. The vines on his ankles tightened again and he tried to hold back a yelp of pain.

"So be it." the voice growled from above. There was high pitched screeching all around and the vines waved madly, occasionally hitting him in their fit. Matthew tried to roll over to get a look at what was happening above him but something pressing on his back prevented him from doing so. The screeching escalated to an unbearable level, and Matthew was forced to cover his ears to try and save his hearing.

The screeching died as suddenly as it started, and the sounds of something heavy hitting the ground could be heard. Carefully Matthew removed his hands from his ears and rolled over, his eyes widened in surprise. Withered, severed vines littered the ground all around him.

"Mattie! Dude! Are you ok?" Alfred called running up to him with Lovino in tow.

Mattie nodded slightly and returned to his gaping at the plant carnage surrounding him. Lovino pulled him up to his feet, and started to brush the dirt from Matthew's shoulders.

"D-Did you guys... D-Did you hear that voice?" Matthew asked in his daze.

"What voice? All I heard was Alfred screaming like a little girl," Lovino snickered.

Alfred scowled, "I was NOT screaming! Heroes never scream, they shout with style!"

"Sure they do." Lovino rolled his eyes as he started to walk up the path with Alfred huffing behind. Matthew clutched his throbbing hands to his chest and looked after the boys with teary eyes.

'They didn't even answer my question.'

With his head hanging, he carefully trudged after the elder boys up the hill once again. Within fifteen minutes, the three boys had managed to make it to the wall that surrounded the Beast's castle.

"So how are we going to get in?" Lovino asked as he stared at the wall that loomed over their heads.

Alfred put his hands on his hips and hummed in thought. Matthew looked behind himself at the forest path, and then he looked at the tower that seemed to touch the cloudless sky above. He could see the stones that formed it and he could barely make out what looked like windows at the very top. Alfred snapped and cheered, breaking Matthew's train of thought.

"We could totally stand on each other's shoulders and climb up to the top of the wall! Then the top person could pull up the others!" he smiled as he walked to the moss covered base of the wall, placing a hand on it and looking back at the other boys for their reaction.

Lovino shrugged and looked at the wall, "I'm not pulling you up all by myself, so I'm not going first."

Alfred laughed, "Of course not! I'm going to pull you guys up!"

Matthew shifted as he looked at the wall, "B-But who's going to be the base?"

Lovino and Alfred looked back at him, and Alfred laughed, "Why you'll be the base!"

Matthew paled and Lovino smacked the cowlick sporting blonde upside the head, "He can't you idiot!"

Alfred pouted, "How come?"

"He's too small! He can't support me and you!"

Alfred sighed in dismay, "Fine, he can be the second one up!" Lovino opened his mouth to object, but Alfred pushed him over to the wall and smashed his face into it, keeping him from saying anything further. He waved Matthew over, who shuffled over slowly to his elder brother.

"Now don't move!" Alfred said as he picked up his brother and helped him stand on Lovino's shoulders. Matthew had barely a moment to steady himself when he felt Alfred begin to scramble up his legs and further up. He winced as Alfred stepped up onto his shoulders and jumped up slightly to reach the top of the wall. Matthew looked up and saw Alfred squirming to get up and over the top before he turned to look at Matthew with and extended hand towards him.

Matthew stood on his tip toes and reached for Alfred's hand, which clamped onto his wrist and drug him up the side of the rest of the way with ease. Alfred flung him onto the narrow top alongside him, and leaned back over to try and reach Lovino.

"U-Uh Alfred I don't think-" Alfred sat back up and so did his hand. Matthew leaned backwards and tried to avoid it, but it clipped him on his shoulder and pushed him off the other side of the wall. His eyes opened wide as he began to fall backwards and Alfred turned to look at him with a horrified expression. Alfred reached for Matthew, but couldn't reach him. Alfred grew smaller as Matthew continued backwards.

Matthew turned his head to the side and saw the stone floor flying up to meet him. He put out his right arm and turned his body to the right, and squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact. His fingers brushed the cold floor before the rest of his arm slammed into it, and he felt his arm bend to try and soften the fall. He rolled off to the side with a sickening snap. Matthew lay on his back dazed when he heard screaming, only did he realize where it was coming from when the pain set in. His eyes sprang open with tears beginning to flow and he grit his teeth trying to cut off the screams that were escaping from his mouth.

"Mattie! Mattie!" Alfred scurried into his vision from the top of the wall, but he was unable to focus on him.

"C-Can you move? W-We need to get out of here!" Matthew shook his head, but stopped as another wave of pain washed over him from the movement. Another scream ripped its way past his lips.

"What's going on?" Lovino shouted looking up the wall.

"Matthie's hurt! He says he can't move!" Alfred turned to shout back down to the native boy.

"S-Shit! He can't? How are we supposed to help him?" Lovino paled.

Alfred looked back at Matthew who was still screaming, "We'll have to leave him here and get someone to help us!"

"Leave him? Here? What about the Beast?"

Alfred turned away from his brother, "I don't know, but we need to get help." He turned and started to climb back down the side of the wall.

"W-Wait!" Alfred stopped and didn't move. "D-Don't leave me! Alfred! Please!"

Alfred closed his eyes before he continued to climb down the wall.

"Alfred? Lovino? D-Don't leave me!" Matthew screamed and tried to move, which resulted in more pain.

"We'll be back! Don't move!" Lovino shout from the other side of the wall as Alfred jumped from the half-way point to the ground and took off running in the forest. Lovino hesitated for a moment before he ran after Alfred.

"NO! Don't leave me here alone!" Matthew cried out, only for silence to reply. Fresh tears began to stream down his dirtied cheeks, leaving streaks. He sobbed, and lay still as possible to try and keep himself from moving his arm. A lone seagull circled above and he watched it through bleary eyes, but froze when he heard something nearby. Echoing clacks could barely be heard over the sound of something heavy being drug over stone. Matthew's heart stuttered and he tried to keep as quiet as possible, hoping that whatever was making the noise would not see him. The sound got louder as it gradually came closer, and Matthew's heart rate sped up.

A tall shadow then entered his vision once the sound was directly in his ear and towered above him. Horns stuck out from the top of the shadow and it leaned to look down at him.

"A trespasser, huh?" it hummed out in a low growl.

Matthew stared up at the top of the shadow trying to make out the features of the shadow, until crimson eyes could be seen staring back at him. He gasped quietly and the world began to spin around him before sucking him into darkness.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood staring at a sign in a fork of the road. He had managed to to make it back to the village without getting hurt, but when he went to ask about the Doctor from the locals he soon discovered that most of them spoke little to no English. He had managed to pull a shop owner away from his wares long enough to ask him where he could find the Doctor's house. The shop owner managed to tell him that he needed to go to the forest and follow the path that was on the outside of it and follow it to the fork in the road. A customer had come at that moment and the shop owner had waved Arthur off without finishing his directions.<p>

So here Arthur was, stuck on a path that had signs in the foreign tongue of the island, without a person nearby to ask for directions.

"Well isn't this great?" he sighed as he put his hands on his hips and looked to the sky. 'I came all this way out here for nothing.'

"What is great, aru?" a voice asked from behind, and Arthur jumped. He turned and gaped. It was the young man from the day before that had told him about the tower. He still had the large straw hat on but this time he had a green and yellow brocade sleeveless top. He stood with a hand on his hip and looked at Arthur questioningly.

"You're the- Ah I mean. I was just saying that I was lost." He muttered with a light blush upon his cheeks.

"I see. Where are you going, aru?" the young man asked.

"Well I was going to go see the Doctor, but I got lost."

The young man nodded, "Couldn't get the directions from someone who could speak enough English, aru? Well, come on, I'll show the way."

The young man walked past Arthur to the right split of the path, and Arthur quickly followed after him. "I'm Yao Wang by the way." He said over his should as they walked.

Arthur smiled slightly, "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

The conversation died there, and they walked in silence until a large hut appeared further up the road. It was definitely old looking, but it looked sturdy at the same time. A few small stools sat outside the front of the hut, along with pots of various sizes scattered haphazardly around. A curtain of beads hung in the doorway shielding the inside of the hut from the outside world.

As they got closer, Yao looked over his shoulder again, "Why don't you sit down, and I'll go get the doctor, aru."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded. When they got to the hut he sat down on one of the stools. Yao slipped into the hut without a sound except for the soft clack of the beaded curtain shutting behind him. Arthur sat in silence and glanced around at the different plants and trees around him.

Time seemed to drag on as Arthur sat waiting for the Doctor or Yao to come out of the hut. With a sigh he stood up and made his way over to the door.

"Hey, Yao-" Arthur raise a hand to part the beads when they flew open and he stepped back in shock. Yao looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oh I was just coming to get you, and ask if you had found the Doctor yet." Arthur laughed out nervously.

"I did, aru."

Arthur's eyes opened wide, "Really? Where is he then?"

Yao started to smirk, "You're looking at him, aru."

Arthur looked at Yao with a questioning gaze, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not, aru."

"You have to be! Michelle said you had been on the island since before she was born, and you look like you're twenty!"

Yao chuckle and sweep past Arthur to stoop over one of the pots, "I am the Doctor you seek, and Michelle is right. I've been here since before she was born."

Arthur walked over to Yao, who had begun to fix a plants stalk, "I still-"

"You've made it up to the castle, aru?" Arthur stopped at Yao's comment.

"Yes... I have. Now I wanted to ask you about the story about the Beas-"

A chorus of shouts interrupted him, and Yao stood up and turned to look for the commotion. The young boy with the cowlick from earlier that day ran into their line of vision, gasping loudly and flushed with exertion.

"Alfred? What's wrong, aru?" Yao rushed over to the boy who proceeded to sit on one of the stools.

"M-M-Mat- h-he- arm- hurt- castle-!" the boy puffed out as best he could with the little breath he had. Yao turned to Arthur, "You've met her right? Go before the rest of us do, and get the boy, aru. I don't want to think about the things she'll do to a child trespasser..." Arthur nodded solemnly and took off down the path running, passing a throng of people who were heading up the path to Yao's hut. He grit his teeth as he turned into the entrance of the forest and ran up the middle path.

_'Let's hope I'm not too late.'_

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long to update! I sorta forgot about this! Well anywho, review please!<p>

Oh, since this is normally a reader insert, I need a exotic name for her. :I


	8. Chapter 7

I sighed in annoyance as the young boy laying on the ground at my feet fainted. I flicked my hand and muttered sursum under my breath and the young boy's body started to hover over the ground. I started to walk slowly back to the tower with the boy floating behind me.

"I can't believe I'm even helping you. Be grateful." I sighed as I glanced back at the unconscious boy behind me. Entering the gloom of the tower, I began the slow ascent up the stairs, making sure that Matthew didn't hit any of the stairs. Time seemed to go on forever as I keep my gaze on the boy's face, broken thoughts running through my head.

Eventually, I did make it to the top of the tower and I pushed the door open with my hand and moved the boy into the room. I hurried in after him, leaving the door to swing shut by itself, and gathered some of the pillows to make a makeshift bed. Once I had positioned them in the right spot, I carefully directed him onto them before I cut off the magic.

I blew a few strands of hair out of my face as I leaned over Matthew and examined the skin that was visible. There were no visible injuries, but from the screaming I heard earlier, I knew that he had to have broken something. Lightly, I ghosted my fingers over his arms, trying to feel for anything that shouldn't be there. Sure enough, my hand brushed over a bump in the middle of the upper arm.

I sat back from him and looked around the room for my lyre. Spotting it under a pillow across the room, I crawled over to it and carefully pulled it out from under the pillow and placed it in my lap as I proceeded to sit back into the pillow. I looked at the boy and flicked my hand, the magic beginning to flow again.

I picked up the lyre and plucked a few strings before humming, "Vigoratus." I could feel the magic slowly flowing into the young boy's body across the room and start the slow process of setting the bone back in place. I plucked a few more strings and closed my eyes before plucking the starting notes of a song.

* * *

><p>Arthur huffed as he continued to run up the hill towards the castle, the middle of the tower could be seen through the branches of the trees as he got closer and closer. Skidding slightly, he stopped himself before he ran into the wall surrounding it. He looked left and then right, trying to find some sort or object that would let him get over the wall without a struggle.<p>

"Aha!"

A small tree had managed to start growing next to the wall, and its top most branches went over the wall. He weaved his way through the low plants to the thin but study trunk of the tree. He looked up the center of the tree before he grasped the rough bark with both hands and began to pull himself up.

* * *

><p>After a great amount of struggle, Arthur was now straddling the wall and looking at the inside part of the wall; it was a four yard drop down to the pale stone floor below. Carefully, he leaned over the middle of the wall and carefully swung his left foot over to meet his right. Turning himself slowly, he was now balancing on his belly and his legs were hanging on the inside of the wall. His knuckles were white as he gripped the stone and began to slowly lower himself down.<p>

Soon he was hanging from his fingertips and still two yards from the ground, taking another breath, he let his fingers slide off the edge. He fell the rest of the two yards and landed on his toes, absorbing the shock of the fall. Breathing easier, he turned to look for any sign of Matthew. Walking quietly, he looked around and under plant and statues that were scattered around a new part of the castle that Arthur had not seen yet. He looked up at the tower, and tried to make his way to the entrance.

He managed to find a door that opened to the inside of the building part of the castle, he opened it cautiously and peered inside. The room was nearly glowing with gold coins, and jewels of various sizes. His jaw dropped and he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself and carefully walking through the thin line of a walkway. He looked closely at the jewels and saw a thick layer of dust coating its surface. He reached out with a hand to brush the dust away, but something stopped him from doing so.

"She'd kill me if I touched anything," he mumbled to himself as he started to walk to the other side of the room, where he hoped to find a door to the other side of the building.

Smiling when he spotted a door, he quickened his pace and reached for the knob. But it disappeared just as his hand went to grasp it.

"Have you touched anything?" a voice hissed from the door, startling Arthur.

It took him a second to find his words again, "N-No, I haven't."

The door knob appeared again, "If you have, I will crush you as you walk through me."

Arthur carefully reached forward and opened the door, and walked through the doorway. The door shut with a slam and a hissing laugh behind him, causing him to jump. He turned from the door and saw that he was on the tower side of the castle. Moving quickly, he ran to the tower entrance and inside it. Momentarily blinded, he stood still and let his eyes adjust.

Soon enough, his vision returned and he quickly glanced around the circular base of the stairs before he glared at the stairs. With a shake of his head he began to wearily jog up the stairs.

_'Round and round you go, all for nothing, I hope you know_~' sang a voice from inside of the tower, echoing.

Arthur gasped before fury over took him and he began to sprint up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I grinned lightly as I heard Arthur noisily make his way into the tower and begin to climb the stairs. Plucking a chord I hummed, "Round and round you go, all for nothing, I hope you know~" I glanced over at the still unconscious boy and grinned as I heard the clatter of running footsteps up the stairs. The boy's arm was almost healed, so by the time Arthur would reach the top,<p>

"He's going to be exhausted," I chuckled as I plucked a few more chords.

Sure enough, few ten minutes later, I could clearly hear the breathless pants of Arthur as he ran the last few steps before he thumped into the closed door. The door knob wriggled and then opened to reveal the flushed man of the hour. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he glared at me from across the room.

"Y-You- You-" he wheezed as he glared at me, which I shrugged off as I plucked another chord.

"Me, me, me!" I mimicked back.

He growled under his breath and shakily stalked over to stand above me, I had closed your eyes at this point and ignored him. I grinned lightly as I felt the last of Matthew's bone join together again.

"Wh-why- did you kill him?"

My eyes flew open, and anger flashed through me. In a smooth motion, I stood up and grasped Arthur by the throat and slammed him into the wall beside me before he even had time to react. He stood blinking for a few seconds before I felt his pulse begin to quicken in fear. I squeezed his throat and leaned up so I was at eye level with him and I could glare at him with ease.

"**Do not ever accuse me of what I have not done**" I growled into his face. "This is why I hate humans. You always assume the wrong thing."

His emerald eyes stared into my crimson ones, and I searched them for a second before I let him fall to the floor. Without a second glance, I walked over to Matthew and lightly touched his arm; it had healed nicely. I lightly shook his shoulder trying to rouse him.

"Matthew, it's time to wake up." I whispered softly.

Matthew moaned and scrunched his eyes before they fluttered open. I saw the look of sleepiness in his glazed eyes and then confusion as he looked up at me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked as I smiled softly and retracted my hand.

He stared at me in confusion for a second before he looked around the room and back at me, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house," I giggled as he sat up.

He looked up at me and gasped, "You- you- you-! You have horns!"

A groan from behind me alerted you that Arthur had finally gotten over the shock of me man handling him. I nodded at Matthew, "Yes I do have horns. But don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

A cough came from behind me and I kicked back with my foot striking something solid and earning a yelp from my target. I tried to smother the smile that was creeping its way onto my lips. Matthew looked at me suspiciously before trying to peek behind me.

"It's that mister from this morning!" he cried out as he saw Arthur behind me.

I stood up and looked at Arthur questioningly, "You know him?"

Arthur nodded, "I met him this morning on my way up here originally."

I turned back to Matthew, "Well, I'm afraid that you should probably leave. I don't want your mother to worry about you. Especially since they think you are still hurt."

Matthew gasped as he realized that his arm wasn't hurt anymore. I chuckled as I watched him start to feel his arm and move it around, trying to see if it had really been broken.

"My arm's all better!" He looked up at me in amazement.

I nodded and patted his head lightly, "Of course it is. I can't send you home when your hurt now can I?"

I turned to Arthur, "You need to take him down for me alright?" Arthur was about to protest but kindly shut his mouth when he received a glare from me, I turned back to Matthew.

"Now if anyone asks, you didn't see anybody up here but you saw a giant dark shadow if they ask, ok? And you barely hurt your arm." I said as I looked the young boy in the eyes.

He nodded and walked over to stand by Arthur, but stopped and turned around to run over and hug me. I froze and looked down at him.

"Thanks so much Miss!" Matthew gushed as he let go of me.

I smiled lightly down at him and ruffled his hair, "You're very welcome Matthew."

An idea struck me, and I looked over at Arthur who looked like he was ready to fall over, "How about I let you go through the portal instead of walking?"

Arthur's eyes lit up in relief, "That would be wonderful love."

My heart stopped and I felt the heat of my blood rushing up to my cheeks. I shook my head trying to make my blood return to the rest of my body, "A-Alright. Matthew, go stand by Arthur and hold on to him tightly."

Matthew scampered over to Arthur and proceeded to clamp onto his leg, and then nodded to me when he was ready.

"Alright, here we go," I murmured as I flicked my hand, summoning a portal right behind them. "Goodbye!" I said quietly as I watched them get sucked backwards into it, and the last thing I saw of them was Arthur's green eyes staring at me with a foreign emotion.

The portal shut with a small popping noise and I rushed to the window to see the portal reopening at the edge of the wall where they had both entered. I saw Matthew release Arthur's leg to turn and start to wave at me. I heard him shout his goodbye back and I leaned out so I could wave back as well. I spotted Arthur grinning about something, but he started to wave too before motioning to Matthew that they should leave.

I watched them fade under the vast green canopy and sighed happily, "That was interesting to say the least." I leaned back and looked out at the ocean and sky to the point where the two of them met. As I continued to stare, a seagull captured my attention and made me peer over to the east. The flash of white was visible on the water where it should not be. A ship was making its way to port, and not out of the usually direction.

_'What in the world? No ship from these parts would ever think of reaching this island from the east.'_ I frowned and kept a close eye on the ship as it inched closer to port.

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!<p>

Reviews please! It let's me know that you are still reading this!


	9. Chapter 8

Arthur stepped out of the portal with a sigh as Matthew released his death grip on his leg. He watched the boy turn and begin to wave back up to the top of the tower where the Beast could be seen leaning out the top most window. He could barely make out the grin on her face as she started to wave back.

"Good bye Miss!" Matthew yelled as he began to wave even faster.

A grin crept onto his face as he start to wave slightly as well, before he let his hand fall and tapped Matthew on the shoulder. Matthew turned to look up at him happily.

"We should get down there before the whole village decides to come up here."

Matthew nodded and turned to follow him into the shadows of the forest. They walked in silence as they continued to walk down before Matthew broke the silence.

"That lady was really nice," he said as he jogged so he could walk beside Arthur.

Arthur glanced down at him, "Yes, she can be quite nice."

Matthew looked off to the side and into the trees, "But why doesn't she want me to tell everyone about her?"

"I don't know exactly."

Matthew let silence fall between them as he thought for a minute, "I think..."

Arthur looked down at the boy, "You think?"

"I think... That she's lonely."

Arthur chuckled and looked down the path, "I think you're absolutely right."

Matthew looked up at Arthur questioningly, and Arthur caught a glimpse of the look, "She's always acted that way since I first met her. She acts like she hates your guts and that she doesn't want you there with her or that she would kill you but- she's also very kind. I really saw that for the first time today."

Matthew noticed that Arthur's eyes softened when he started to speak about the Beast, and he smiled shyly. A shout from up ahead brought their attention from their conversation to look for the source of the shout. A group of people were running up the path with Yao and a young woman with dirty blonde at the front.

Matthew gasped and Arthur looked down at him, and Matthew looked up at Arthur in awe, "That's my mama!"

"You're surprised about her coming to get you?"

Matthew nodded and looked back towards his mother who was still running up towards them, "She normally forgets about me, and only remembers my older brother."

Arthur hummed in his throat in thought, "Well? Aren't you going to go to her?"

Matthew glanced at his mother and back to Arthur before he started to run to his mother holding his arms out in front of himself. They met halfway and his mother scooped him up into a hug and rocked from side to side gasping in her exertion. Arthur smiled to himself lightly before he started to walk down to them.

As he got closer, the woman stopped her motions and looked up at Arthur before she ran clumsily up to him with Matthew still in her arms and embraced him in a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby!" she nearly sobbed into his shoulder as he gasped for air.

As soon as she hugged him, she released him and stepped back to look endearingly at he son. Arthur wavered where he stood and shakily took a breath.

"I-It wasn't a problem, ma'am." he wheezed out.

She looked up at his sharply, "Yes, it was. No one was going to go and get my baby from up there until they saw you running past them up the hill."

He frowned under her gazed, and noted that Yao and the crowd behind him had arrived and they formed a ring around Matthew's mother. He was semi pushed from the group and he stumbled on the inclined before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Yao looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

"We need to talk," Yao said quietly, but a dark undertone could be heard in his voice.

Arthur nodded as he stood up to look the doctor in the eye, before looking at the crowd that paid no attention to him or Yao.

"Shall we? They won't notice that we're gone," Yao said as he followed Arthur's glance.

"Sure."

Yao swept past him and started to walk down the path and Arthur lingered for a second before he started to follow after him. A shout and the sound of a child complaining drifted from behind him and he smiled as he recognized the voice. From the sound of it, Matthew's mother had found Alfred and was giving him hell for going up to the castle. The noise of the crowd died away as he quickened his pace getting closer to the doctor ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Silence hung heavily between Arthur and Yao as they walked down the familiar path that led to the hut. Arthur kept glancing at Yao as they walked trying to figure out why he had pulled him from the crowd before anyone had left the hillside.<p>

Frowning slightly, Arthur looked away from him, "Hey, Yao. Can I ask-"

"No."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and gaped at him, "No? Why not?

Yao glanced at him but kept walking, "Our conversation is not safe out in the open."

"Not... Safe?" Arthur looked quizzically at Yao's back, before he looked over to his left where the castle tower could be seen over the tree tops. He frowned when he thought he understood what Yao meant.

_'She can project her voice, why couldn't she enhance her hearing and listen in on a conversation far away?'_

He jumped slightly when Yao yelled for him to keep up and hurried after him.

* * *

><p>The beaded curtain clacked as Arthur stepped through them after Yao and into the dim inside of the hut. He squinted as he tried to have his eyes adjust, but could barely see anything. After a few seconds though, he was able to make out the inside of the hut, there was a cot pushed up against the wall and a small table with a few melted candles at the head of the cot. On the opposite wall, shelves filled with an assortment of object and trinkets and bottles that overflowed on the large table beneath it. A large book lay closed under a small pile of plants and nuts.<p>

Yao walked over to the cot and reached under it and pulled out two small stools. He held out one to Arthur who grabbed it and proceed to put it on the ground and sit on it, which Yao as well. Yet again, silence hung heavily over them as they each looked at each other.

Arthur sighed before he spoke, "So-"

"I know you want to know why I pulled you away from the crowd. You think I know more than I lead on which is true; I do know that she it up there. And I will be blunt with you, stay away from her. She'll kill you."

Arthur gaped at Yao as he sat calmly across from him, "You-"

"Yes, I know. I know her, she's killed before, you know the story. She came to this island before and killed a young girl. That girl was my one and only apprentice ever," Yao's voice faded as he looked to the floor and he sat silent for a second before he glared at Arthur. "She killed her and destroyed her body completely. The village was confused and would have tried to worship her as a goddess if I had not told them of what she had done. They then chased her out and you can guess the rest."

Horror shook Arthur as the pieces of thought clicked together in his mind, "S-So you've been- you've been here this entire time." He looked straight into Yao's eyes, "What are you?"

Yao sighed and stood up from his stool, "I'm a human whose time has been stopped by magic, my own magic. I'm not like her, if that's what you mean. She's a monster and always will be. Damned to stay locked up in her own castle for eternity."

Arthur nodded shakily and stood up, knocking over the stool in the process. He barely gave Yao another glance as he stumbled to the door.

"Stay away from her Arthur, for your own sake." Yao stated before he stood up as well.

Arthur didn't look back and slipped through the curtain without another sound. Yao listened to the dragging footsteps of Arthur as he walked away.

He sighed and walked over to the large table and brushed his hand over the edge of the book, "I hope I wasn't too harsh, Astera."

* * *

><p>Arthur stopped his clumsy walking once he reached the beginning of the path that lead into the forest. He peered up the path and listened, the crowd that had come to retrieve Matthew earlier had left and only the sounds of various bird songs could be heard.<p>

He turned to was about to walk back to the village when a familiar tug pulled him backwards. The path disappeared from beneath him and was replaced with darkness and then stone.

"Why are you wearing such a stupidly sad expression on your face?" asked the Beast as she stepped into his line of vision.

He looked at her with a glare but said nothing. She raised an eyebrow at this, "What did I do wrong now?" She asked sarcastically. "Help you?"

Arthur remained silent as he glared at her.

"Why- why did you do it."

She tilted her head to the side; causing a waterfall of her black locks to slip over her shoulder s she waited for him to finish his question.

"Why did you kill her, Yao's apprentice."

* * *

><p>Shock caused me to stand up straight and gasp, I stared at the man in front of me. I opened my mouth slightly before I closed it and regained my composure.<p>

"I won't talk with you about this subject." I turned away from him and stormed off of the pavilion and into the tower.

"How could you? She didn't do anything to you!" Arthur yelled as he started after me.

I ignored him as I quickly darted down the steps as Arthur stood at the railing and watched me before he ran down the steps after me.

"Yao said-"

I was out of the tower and in the courtyard when he stepped out behind me. I rounded on him.

"Yao said this- Yao said that-" I mimicked in a high falsetto. "You don't even know the story! Why the hell are you blaming me! Just like all of those god damned humans. You never think for yourselves!"

Arthur was now backed up against the base of the tower as I stalked over to him.

"If you believe the story so much, then go. Tell everyone I'm up here! Tell them I killed her!"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt with my right and shook him, "And when you tell them and they come to kill me, know this. You will be a liar to yourself and to Yao."

I released him and stormed off to the door that was off to the side, and flung it open as I entered. The door chuckled lowly as it shut and I looked around yourself. The room was empty, no jewels or gold lay anywhere in sight.

"You still don't know what you want do you?" a voice hissed from the door.

"Shut up! I know what I want! I want to b-"

The door swung open and I stopped my shouting to glare at it. Arthur stood at the door looking shaken but determined.

"What do you want? I thought you had a village to warn about the murdering beast?" I snapped.

He stepped in the room and the door shut, "Before I do, I want to know the full story since you seem to know it."

"Get out."

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving till you tell me."

I laughed angrily, "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't you dare interrupt me."

He nodded and I turned from him to start the story I knew all too well, "Once upon a time about two hundred years ago, there was a young plain girl who had no family or friends except for a master that she loved dearly. He taught her many things, but out of all of the things there was one thing he refused to teach her. It was magic. The girl knew her master had this magic and soon became jealous. Not only of the magic but the power to stay the way he was forever or to change himself which she had seen him do many a times.

"So one night when he was away she slipped into his room and stole a book of spells that he had. After searching she found a spell that would give her exactly what she wanted. Youth, beauty, power, and- magic. The spell didn't even need for the user to be magically inclined, all they had to do was say the spell, give their blood and a few random herds and such. For many weeks, she practiced reciting the spell till it was perfect and gathering the necessary ingredients. Then all she had to do was wait for the right chance to perform the spell.

"Eventually a festival arose and during the middle of the festivities she slipped back to her master's hut and preformed the spell. But the book didn't mention the price that came with the gaining of all those things. She became the most beautiful being on the earth, with youth and magic, but- during the transformation, horns began to grow from her head. She screamed in fury once she realized this and began to search for a way to undo the spell.

"But during her search her master returned, and he became furious. He cast her from his home and set the entire town against her by saying that she had killed the girl she used to be. She fled from the town onto the highest hill before she created a castle, something the villagers had never seen before. In fright they fled back to the village and made stories about a young girl killing beast that lived inside of it."

As the last word slipped past my lips I closed my eyes and hung my head in silence waiting for the door to open and for Arthur to leave.

* * *

><p>Arthur took a minute before he spoke, "You're-You're her! The girl that was-!"<p>

The Beast turned around slowly to look at him with red eyes that were brimming with anger and sadness but said nothing. They looked at each other for a long time before Arthur broke the silence.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

She stared at him before her lips moved slightly, "My name- is Astera."

Arthur nodded and smiled softly, and held out his hand to her, "It's a very pretty name Miss. Astera. Would you care to go for a walk with me?"

She looked taken aback by his comment and a blush spread over her cheeks before she slowly walked over and lightly placed her chilled hand in his, "I don't see why not."

He carefully led her to the door and out of it into the courtyard again, and the door shut behind them. As they walked away the door chuckled again, "Oh you know what you're looking for, and you've found it."

* * *

><p>So tired... Comment if you want.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

As I walked leisurely beside Arthur through the multitude of courtyards, I felt my hand grow warmer and the warmth began to travel up my arm and to my cheeks. I peeked through my lashes up at him, only to jump slightly when he caught me looking at him. He frowned as he looked down at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head, "No."

He nodded and looked away, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I let the question hang in the air for a minute before I finally answered him, "Tell me about where you come from, your family, and everything else."

He nodded and started to talk, giving my hand a gentle squeeze as we continued to walk together.

* * *

><p>The soft glow of sunset gently lay over the courtyard as Arthur continued to tell Astera of his past. Every so often he would glance over at her, only to see that she was staring at him intently. Normally her eyes were harsh, but this time they held a hazy look about them. She had yet to say a word since earlier, but it seemed that she didn't want to say anything as she listened to him talk continuously.<p>

"So after my brother got my mum, they finally managed to get me out of the tree I was stuck in." he said with a slight smile upon his face as he finished telling one of endless memories from his childhood.

Astera looked up at him expectantly in silence and he was about to open his mouth to start another story when a grumbling sound interrupted him. With a nervous laugh he placed his left hand over his growling stomach and looked over at her meekly.

"I-I guess I should go eat."

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before she let it slip from her grasp, "You'll come back right?"

Arthur chuckled and patted the top of her jet black hair, careful to not touch her horns in the process, "Probably not tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow. I need to go eat and sleep."

She blushed lightly and puffed out her cheeks as she knocked his hand from her head, causing his hand to brush lightly against the base of her horns. It was velvety and smooth to the touch but heat emanated from it. She looked stunned as his hand fell back to his sides, but she quickly gained her composure, "Well, you should leave now then if you want to get down there in time to have a warm dinner."

He nodded and looked at the wall that towered beside them and to the sunset sky before he looked back to her, "So how am I supposed to over this?"

"Climb back over."

Her blunt answer almost caused him to dead pan, but her expression told him that she was completely serious. He glanced at the wall before he turned to fully face her; she looked up at him quizzically.

"So do I get a parting kiss goodbye?"

Astera's face lit up cherry red and her mouth hung open. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved backwards into the oh-so familiar portal. Tumbling backwards through darkness, he popped out of the portal a few seconds later flat on his back staring at the sparse tree canopy above him.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU GOT THAT?" her voice echoed through the trees, causing some of the birds to take to the air and he chuckled lightly as he sat up.

He was back at the entrance of the forest. Getting up from the ground he dusted himself off before he started to walk back to the village humming to himself cheerfully.

* * *

><p>The moment Arthur asked that question, I lost all respect I had gained for him in the past few hours. I summoned the portal, and pushed him through it. Huffing I stalked away from the closing portal to walk back to the tower. Running up the steps two at a time, the train of my dress hissed lowly in protest as it followed me up, and I burst onto the promenade. Rushing to the railing, I made it in time to see Arthur fall out of the portal onto his back.<p>

Taking in a huge breath, I shouted from the top of my lungs, "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU GOT THAT?"

Breathing heavily I gazed out at the ocean and the black silhouettes of seagulls as the danced together in the now peaceful sunset. A gentle tug at my heart made me frown, I had forgotten how lonely it truly was up here and after Arthur had left, the loneliness was starting to settle back in. Sighing in despair, I looked down and watched the shadows below me creep up as the fading sun started to sink into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Bouncing slightly as he walked, Arthur kicked a loose stone down the path and let a low whistle slip past his lips. The stone bounced and clattered lightly on a few other stones before settling into the dirt as Arthur stepped over it. The air was thickening with heat it seemed every step that he took towards the village. After a few minutes, a peculiar sound reached his ears. He stopped walking to peer into the low plant life around trying to pick out the direction of the noise.<p>

Shaking his head, he continued down the path and the noise became louder and clearer. The low boom of drums could be heard and the faint twang of a guitar. Confusion swept over Arthur and he began to jog down the path, sweat beading up slightly on his brow. At once the plant life stopped and Arthur was left staring at the village that was now bustling with men, women and children. Red and yellow banners were hung from some of the thatched roofs and flags from the newer homes roofs. Between the people, Arthur could catch glimpses of the fountain and more people jumping around it.

A hand clamped onto his shoulder and he jumped slightly. Looking back he relaxed; Francis grinned down at him and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"So I heard about what happened earlier today Mr. Big Shot."

Arthur blushed slightly and shook Francis's hand from him, "It wasn't anything spectacular-"

"Arthur!" The two men looked from each other to see Michelle skipping over towards them. She came to a stop lightly in front of the giggling, "Are you boys just going to stand here, or are you going to come and celebrate?"

Francis smoothly slid his arm around Michelle's waist and pulled her up against him, leaving her to blush slightly, "Of course I'll come and celebrate, but only if I can have this fine lady to be my escort."

Michelle began to giggle again and Arthur smiled lightly before he left the couple to themselves as he walked into the fray of the celebration. Men and women alike clapped him on his shoulders, thanking him or congratulating him for making the trip up to the castle. He smiled halfhearted at them, before he walked on.

* * *

><p>Sighing tiredly, Arthur sank down onto an abandoned stool that sat on the outskirts of a small dance circle. The women laughed and spun as children wove their way through their fluttering skirts. But his eyes never watched any of them, but he gazed up at the tower that could be barely seen in the dusk.<p>

"Arthur, there you are!"

Arthur cringed at the mention of his own name and turned in his seat to see who was calling to him. To his amazement, Yao was standing beside him with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Yao," he sighed out as the Doctor pulled over a stool to sit beside him.

"I take it you didn't go up to the castle of your own free will after I told you not too, did you?" Yao asked in a low voice as he watched the dancers.

Arthur shook his head, "She pulled me up there by force. But you're wrong about her."

Yao peered over at him in mild surprise, "Am I now?"

Arthur was about to open his mouth when an extremely tall man stepped out in front of the pair, "There you are Yao, I've been looking all over for you."

Yao stood up to greet the man, who was a good foot taller than him, "Ah, yes. Hello again Captain Ivan."

Ivan smiled and began to make conversation with Yao, giving Arthur the chance at him carefully. Ivan though taller than Yao, had an extremely child-like face for a grown man that tall. His violet eyes showed nothing but kindness from under the light fringe of ash blonde hair. He was wearing a light tan captains' coat over his white shirt with a blood red sash tied securely on his waist, the pommel of a sword peeking out from beneath his coat. His dark pants were tucked neatly into his brown boots. The strange thing though, was that he was wearing light pink scarf in the heat of the night.

Ivan stopped talking with Yao when he noticed Arthur still sitting, "Oh, who is this Yao? A comrade?"

Arthur stood up and offered his hand to him, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet your acquaintance captain."

Ivan's eyes lit up in recognition as he shook Arthur's hand, "The Arthur Kirkland? The one they are throwing this party for?"

Arthur tried his best to smother the grimace on his face as he let the handshake go, "The very same."

Ivan seemed to only be more excited at this fact, "So that means you've been up there then! Tell me, what is up in that castle?"

Arthur was a bit taken aback by Ivan's eagerness, but Yao stepped in, "Ivan is a traveling merchant who has an interest for abandoned castles."

"w-Well," Arthur glanced at Yao and then to the castle before he looked back at Ivan. "There wasn't anything up there."

"Really? Well that's a shame," Ivan slumped forward slightly before he smiled at Yao. "How about we go and get that book you were telling me about? And while we walk can you tell me the full legend behind the castle anyway?"

Yao nodded, and Arthur waved them off tiredly before a random girl grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor before he had the chance to sit back down again.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night, and the partying was now reaching its peak. The air was thick with laughter, music, the smell of various foods, and humid air making it hard for anyone to breathe. Arthur panted as he bowed to the girl in front of him that he had just finished dancing with before he staggered his way off of the dance circle, making his way to a vendor who was handing out drinks. He tipped the vendor and walked away drinking heartily as he began to wander the village.<p>

The closer he got to the Bonnefoy Inn, the less people there were. When he was few houses away, a puff of a breeze blew the acrid smell of large amounts of wood burning. Confusion swept over him, as he peered behind himself, looking for the smoke that should have been there. He shrugged as he turned the corner of the last house only to gasp in horror.

Large orange and red flames danced along the roof top of the Bonnefoy Inn, casting pitch black smoke into the night sky, blocking out the moon from view. He could feel the heat of the flames burning against his skin and his drink slipped from his grasp, splashing onto the ground next to him. He opened his mouth to take in a deep breath when the heart stopping boom of a cannon pierced the night festivities. There were screams of terror from some people before everything went silent. Arthur stood shaking as the adrenalin poured through his veins, looking around himself for anything that might jump him.

Finally, from the harbor, Arthur heard a lone hoarse voice yell, "ATTACK!" Many more voices joined in on the cheer and the pounding of running feet could be heard. Turning on his heel, putting the fire to his back Arthur searched the darkness beyond himself in the direction of the harbor.

* * *

><p>Second to last chapter y'all! Get ready for it!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

With saddened narrowed eyes, I watched as Arthur laughed breathlessly as he spun with a native girl around in the dance circle. Averting my eyes and ears from him, I watched Yao and the Captain named Ivan walk slowly into the small hut that Yao owned and their conversation was silenced. Flicking my hand, I cut off the magic and slumped down into a pile of pillows. My eyes began to burn, but no tears came as I clutched at my breast.

"W-Why does my heart hurt? I-It's not like I c-care whether h-he dances with other girls!" I spoke to myself through clenched teeth as I tried to calm my breathing.

I scanned the room surrounding me, finding no comfort what so ever in it. My vision started to blur and soon hot tears began to pour from my eyes. Sniffling, I buried my head into my arms. A single thought flitted around my mind and I tried to push it away.

_'I thought that maybe... He was different. Different from anyone in the entire world... But now I see- there isn't anything different about him.'_

Squeezing my eyes together, I let myself fall over into the pillows and buried my head into one of them as I started to sob.

"Damn you."

* * *

><p>Arthur could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he strained to see the approaching attackers. The low rumble of their running feet was getting closer and all of a sudden the first of the group was upon him. They wore simple sailors clothing and were brandishing swords. One of them gave a yell as they spotted Arthur and charged forward towards him as he waved his sword menacingly. Arthur took a step backwards before he turned and fled behind the house next to him. Tripping slightly on the corner of a crate, he swerved before he started to run for the heart of the village.<p>

Already panting, he glanced behind to see if he was being followed. Gritting his teeth in anger, he spotted a small group of about five pirates chasing after him. He picked up his pace, and his feet pounded painfully as he tried to propel himself faster. Further up the way he spotted an opening up ahead and took a sharp left into it, he nearly rammed face first into a pile of crates. Without stopping, he began to clamber up the crates and made sure to kick down a few as he went up. The yells of the pirates got louder, and he paused momentarily at the top of the pile to see the small group stop to look around for him. One cried out and pointed up at him before Arthur slipped away onto the rooftop and began to run again.

He could see the new flat roof tops of the new homes and the thatched roofs of the old houses as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer and closer to the center of the village. A shout from behind alerted Arthur that some of the pirates had followed him up. Looking ahead he could tell that he was only ten houses from the center, but the pirates were gaining fast. Sucking in what little air he could, Arthur raised a hand to his mouth and yelled weakly but loud and clear for anyone to hear.

"RUN! IT'S A PIRATE ATTACK!"

A few screams answered his cry and there was a great commotion as hundreds of people began to scramble. A few steps later, Arthur had reached the last roof and wobbled as he stood on the thin edge and looked down. It was an eight foot drop down with nothing to cushion his fall. Turning around and crouching down, he saw that the pirates were only a couple of rooftops away, so he made quick work of lowering himself over the edge. There was the scuffle of their boots as they arrived on his roof and Arthur was now dangling from the edge. Letting go, he dropped the last three or so feet to the ground and stumbled backwards, a slight pain running up the backs of his calves as he landed.

He spun around and started to run after a large portion of the citizens, "RUN! Head for safety!"

A person rammed into his side and knocked him over, and he skidded in the dust dazed. He shook his head and staggered as he stood up. The pirates were beginning to pour into the village center and Arthur searched frantically for something that he could use to defend himself with. A thick staff with a heavy knot at the top lay propped up against a house and Arthur made a mad dash for it.

Slamming into the side of the house, Arthur grabbed onto the staff and turned so that his back was against the house. A larger pirate had spotted him and ran over to him yelling while pointing his sword for Arthur's chest. Holding the staff out in front of himself, he dodged at the last possible second and slammed the knot of the staff into the pirate's head who promptly fell over. He proceeded to do the same act for what seemed like ages.

Looking around after he knocked out another pirate, he saw that the only people in the village center were the pirates and himself. Quickly turning, but keeping a close eye on his back, he ran towards the forest.

A shout from his side caused him to look over; Francis was running for him, rapier in hand and the left sleeve of his shirt was torn.

"Francis, this way!" Arthur jerked his head in the direction of the forest as he continued to run.

Francis soon fell in running beside Arthur, both of them starting to breathe heavily as the neared the edge of the village. A few lagging villagers could be seen as the started to run along the side of the forest in the opposite direction of Yao's hut. Arthur looked over at Francis, who returned the look and Francis took off after the villagers without a word. Arthur grit his teeth as his leg muscles began to scream in agony from the constant running, but he ignored it and started to run up the long path that took him up to the fork in the path. He stopped at there to let himself catch his breath for a second before he took off running up the path. As he passed the first false bend, a thought sprung to his mind and he skidded to a stop. He peered behind himself and saw that the first of the pirates were beginning to run up the path after him.

"OI! COME AND GET ME YOU LAZY BASTARDS!"

Arthur smirked as a few of the pirates yelled in outrage at him and he turned and started to run into one of the bends to his right. Now running as fast as he could, he ran for the exit of the bend. He exited the bend just in time to see the last of the pirates disappear into the bend. Smirking he made the spirit of his life up the rest of the way to the castle. Vaguely over the shout he thought he could hear a person yelling for help. He ignored that fact as he now approached the wall.

Skidding to a stop a few feet from the wall, he chucked his staff over and ran to the left to find the tree to let climb in. Spotting the tree, he launched himself at it and the bark scuffed his hands as he clambered up it and flung himself on top of the wall. With a fling of his legs, he found himself hanging from the top of the wall briefly before he dropped the rest of the way and turned around. He froze as he looked at the sight before himself.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat on one of the few stools that were in Yao's hut as he scanned the pages of the thin volume in his hands. The faded pages crackled under his fingertips. Carefully with his other hand he brushed a finger under a line of nearly unreadable runes.<p>

"Well, aru? Is this the book you were looking for?" Yao asked as Ivan carefully shut the book.

Ivan looked up at him with a grin and was about to express his satisfaction with the book when a boom rocked the hut. Both of the men looked at each other in shock before Yao sprung up and ran from the hut, with Ivan following close behind. They ran in silence down the path that they had come up only a few minutes before. As they arrived at the fork in the path, Yao stopped and looked down at the village.

Ivan stood beside the short native doctor in confusion as he looked out upon the village seeing the large flames from a burning house on the other side of the village, "What's going on?"

Yao ignored the question as he glanced up towards the castle, and Ivan felt the need to repeat himself, "What's going on?"

Yao turned back to look at the village, "I believe we are under attack, Captain Ivan."

Ivan gaped at the man beside him, "By what?"

"Pirates, from the sound of it," Yao said as he turned from the village to look at the castle. "She isn't going to like this."

Ivan looked at Yao in confusion again, " Who?"

This time Yao looked at Ivan, Ivan could see that the topic had Yao visibly torn. Yao stood for a second debating before he spoke, "The Beast. She won't be happy with having people come into her home."

"The... Beast?" Ivan was now severely confused but intruded at the same time. "You mean the legend is real?"

Yao nodded curtly, "Yes she's real, but never mind that now. Help me signal the vil-" But Yao drew in a quick breath and hissed in pain before he collapsed onto the ground at Ivan's feet. Ivan stood shocked momentarily before he knelt down beside the native doctor.

"Yao? Can you hear me?" Ivan asked shakily as he shook his shoulder.

"Ye best be leaving that body to me," A husky voice commanded from the shadows.

Ivan looked up to see a dark figure standing a few feet away, sword glimmering dimly in the moonlight. In a smooth motion, Ivan stood up and drew he sword from its sheath.

"I will not."

The figure chuckled before it charged at Ivan, who took a small step over Yao's unconscious figure and raised his sword to block the attack. Their swords met together with a ringing clank and Ivan shoved the figure backwards. He smirked as he heard the figure fall before he stepped forward and finished off the person with a slash to the face and a stab to the chest.

"D-Damn you C-Capt-!" but his words faded out into a wet gurgle as Ivan twisted the sword deeper into his chest.

He withdrew his sword and wiped the blade on the body, riding it of any blood. Quickly sheathing his sword, Ivan hurried over to Yao and knelt to scoop him up into his arms.

"Yao? I'm going to take you with me up to the castle. I know you said that she won't be happy but I need to go up there."

* * *

><p>After carefully maneuvering himself and Yao over the wall, Ivan was now left to gape in amazement at the inside courtyard of the castle.<p>

"This is amazing," he breathed under his breath as he quietly walked further in.

Once he was at the center of the courtyard, he looked up and gaped at the massive size of the tower in front of him. Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus.

"ARE YOU THERE? I NEED HELP!" he shouted to the tower, hoping that someone, or something, would hear him.

He stood in silence waiting, and listening to the faint screams and yells that came from the village and forest below.

"HELLO?" he called out again and took a step forward.

"Get out."

Ivan spun around, searching for the voice, "What was that? Could you repeat that?"

"Get out." the voice growled louder.

Ivan continued to spin slowly looking for the person speaking, and shifting his hold on Yao, "But I need help."

"**Get. Out.**" Ivan could hear the separation of the words as he spun to face the tower and froze. A girl stood partially in the dark entryway of the tower as she leaned against its frame.

"Please!" Ivan took a few steps forward but stopped as he felt his sword rattle before it flew from its sheath and into her waiting hand. She caught it by its hilt and gave it a twirl as she stepped out of the dark and Ivan gasped.

"You're the beast!" He gasped in amazement and he took a step forward.

"Get out."

"I've wanted to see if the legend was true, but this- this is amazing! Think of all of the people who would love to see-" but he stopped as Yao's body was yanked from his grasp and the beast girl advanced upon him, sword pointed straight for his chest. He tried to take a step back, but his legs refused to move, and he began to struggle.

He looks up in fright to see that the beast girl is closer to him now, a ghost of a grin upon her face. She stops three feet in front of him and lifts the swords to point it at his chest.

"No one will see me. Do you understand?" she stated in a low growl as she pressed the tip of the sword lightly into his chest.

"C-Can we make a deal? If I tell-"

"**No.**"

"Please-! Can't we-"

She shook her head and pulled the sword away, and prepped herself to thrust it into him. Ivan paled and began to squirm, trying to move his body. She stopped and put a hand on his chest to steady him, and returned to her previous stance. She pulled the sword further back, and Ivan could see in her blood red eyes that she was ready to skewer him.

All at once, a young blonde haired boy ran from Ivan's left and tackled the girl who thrust the sword forward, but due to being tackle missed his chest and cut his arm as she fell down. Ivan's body soon had control over itself again and he fell backwards.

"Astera! What the hell are you doing?" Arthur shook the girl's shoulders and wrestled the sword from her grasp.

"You don't know! You can't see! He is the reas-!"

Ivan stood up in a fluid motion and flung his hand out towards her, "Redimio, signum, quod silentium!"

Arthur watched in horror as Astera relaxed under his grasp and her head lolled to the side. Ivan smiled coolly as he walked over to the pair and gently nudged her hand with the tip of his boot.

"Looks like it worked," Ivan sang as he stepped back.

* * *

><p>My body was on fire as I lay on the cold floor of the courtyard with Arthur on top of me. I struggled to move, but my body remained motionless. I reached within my mind to tap into the magic, but a barrier kept me from doing so. Arthur was looking at me with a horrified expression as he began to shake my shoulders, fanning the flames that burned me.<p>

"She's not so tough now is she?" Ivan cooed as he knelt down to look me in the eye and I tried to snarl at him.

Arthur had broken out of his stupor now and turned on the Captain next to the both of us, "What did you do to her?"

Ivan stood up and looked down at the both of us, "I cast a spell on her, only until I can get proper restraints to hold her down."

Arthur opened his mouth but what he said was drowned out by the cheers of many men that were now climbing over the wall. He jumped up and looked around for his staff which lay abandoned beside the wall.

"Captain Ivan, it's the pirates we have to do something!" Arthur stepped in front of my body, and took a defensive stance.

To Arthur's and my surprise, Ivan began to laugh. Arthur stood up and turned to face Ivan when Ivan reached over and landed a swift blow to his stomach. Arthur's eyes widened in pain and I heard his breath whoosh out. I started to struggle even more, and somehow, moved a fraction of an inch.

Arthur fell to the ground stunned as Ivan kicked him in the side, a loud crunch followed the blow and Arthur began to writhe in pain.

"You don't know who I am, do you boy," Ivan placed his foot on Arthur's side and ground it into his flesh. "I'm THE Captain Ivan Braginski! Captain of the most feared pirates!"

The flames that consumed me were fading, and fast, as the flames of hatred started to consume me. I struggled even more and even more to move yet again.

Ivan stepped off of Arthur and spread his arms to the men that were still climbing into the courtyard, "The castle has been taken, and it is ours now!"

A cheer from the men rose up and Ivan raised his hand, and the cheering stopped, "Now, tie these two men up and someone fetch me the shackles for this poor," Ivan paused to sneer down at me. "Beast."

The men cheered again as they started to swarm over to Arthur and Yao as Ivan turned and walked slowly over to me. I glared at him and he leaned down and went to grasp my horns. The moment his hand touched it, he screamed and fell backwards cursing while holding his hand. I grinned to myself inwardly; no one touched the horns, without paying the price that is.

"TORIS!" Ivan yelled and a meek looking man ran from the midst of the crowd.

"Y-Yes sir?" Toris asked as he stood shuffling a few feet away.

"Gloves." Ivan held out his hand expectantly, and a pair of gloves were dropped into them and put on.

Ivan waved the man off, and he leaned down again and wrapped his hands around the base of one of my horns and yanked me up from the ground so that I was hanging in the air.

"Such a pretty little monster aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he ignored me as he carried me along with him, showing me off to the men he passed. Some of them dared as to even try to touch me but Ivan waved them off.

"She's my prize," he cooed as he ran a gloved hand along me check, earning a shudder from me.

"Cap'n, the prisoners are secure." A man reported from behind me and Ivan nodded. He walked me over to the two men that were tied and propped up against the tower wall.

"See? She isn't too bad now is she?" Ivan smirked as held my face and forced me to look at Arthur.

Arthur looked up into my eyes through pain glazed eyes, before he glared at Ivan forcefully, "L-Let- *ha* Let her- go."

"What was that boy," Ivan sneered.

"I said," he took a step forward towards Ivan and I. "Let her go."

There was a crack as Ivan reached out and slapped Arthur across the face and sent him flying onto the ground. I sucked in a surprised gasp and felt the burn of the hatred. There was a click and I peered out of the corner of my eye to see Ivan pointing a small pistol at Arthur.

"I don't like you boy," Ivan said coldly as he pulled back the hammer and pointed it at Arthur.

Arthur glared up at him, and spit out a speck of blood, "Like I care, big nose."

The whole crew went silent at Arthur's remark and I felt Ivan start shaking.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Arthur smirked as he started to sit up. "Is that a sensitive subject for you? Big. Nose."

Ivan flung me to the side and stormed over to Arthur as I rolled away, and landed facing away from them. I heard the scuffle as something was drug across the floor and the hiss of breath as Ivan started to speak lowly. There was a wet splat and a growl.

"Hold him."

There were footsteps and then silence as heavy footsteps walked towards me, a foot kicked me sharply in the side and forced me to roll over. Ivan had no smug amusement in his eyes as he walked away from me to stand in front of Arthur. My heart rate sped up as I watched Ivan raise the pistol and point it at Arthur. Arthur glared at him before he glanced at me and I saw that strange emotion in his eyes again, the one that made my heart stop. We looked at each other for what seemed like forever before a gunshot ripped his gaze from mine as he went limp in his captive s hand.

My heart stopped all together as I silently screamed as they let Arthur fall to the ground. Ivan laughed as he walked away from where he stood and came over to me. I glared up at him as I felt the blood lust begin to boil over.

"Oho! Are you mad at me for shooting him?" Ivan grabbed me by my horn and lifted me high over his head so that I was glaring fiercely down at him. He examined me for a minute before he laughed again, "You loved him didn't you."

The past tense pushed me over the edge and I felt the bonds that held me melt and the barrier over my magic dissolved. I pulled back my fist and let it flying into the center of Ivan's face and he screamed in pain as he dropped me. I landed nimbly on my feet and flicked my hand and all of the men were sent flying backwards into the wall where they were left hanging by invisible forces.

I could see the blood gushing past Ivan's hand which he held over his nose as he crouched over the ground. I walked with deliberate slowness as I stalked over to Ivan. He looked up at me in fury as I stopped in front of him.

"Get up."

Ivan only glared at me and did nothing.

"I said," I pulled back my foot and kicked the larger man with enough force to send his rolling. "**Get up.**"

With two broad steps I was standing over him as he lay quivering on the ground.

"Oh Great Captain Ivan Braginski, did you not hear me? Or maybe you are too much of a coward to stand up?" I sneered as I kicked him again, this time across the face earning a satisfying crunch from his jaw bone.

"Any last words or prayers?" I giggled as he lay writhing beneath me.

"De-Demon!" I was barely able to make out what he said, but I managed to and smiled.

"No, not a demon, but a lonely girl." I smiled widely as I flicked my hand out at him. "Letum~"

Ivan stiffened below me and then lolled over onto his stomach, hiding his bleeding face from site as well as his now lifeless eyes. I stood and stared at him for minute before a cough broke me out of my high.

"As-Astera"

I spun around and ran over to him while flinging myself onto the ground. The light of morning was starting to appear and I was able to see him clearly; Arthur's face was pale and his eyes were half shut. I looked down his torso and saw the red that had long since started to seep through his clothing.

"O-Oh, Arthur!" I waved my hands as I tried to focus my thoughts. "I-I'll fix it!"

"Astera." He reached up with a shaky hand and placed it on my cheek, as I shushed him.

"Don't speak."

"Astera, I-I have to say this." I stopped and looked his directly in the eyes. The look was back in his emerald eyes and I felt my heart clench. "I-I care about you more- more than anyone I know. Astera, I love you. I love the way you get mad at me and yet can still be so gentle. I think you are extremely beautiful, not for your looks but your heart. I completely and utterly am in love with you Astera."

My mouth hung open and closed as I continued to look into Arthur's eyes, when I finally realized what the emotion was. It was love, complete and true love. A single tear slipped from my eye as I began to laugh, and I placed my hand on the side of his cheek.

"I love you too you silly, stupid, reckless, handsome, and most of all forgiving boy."

The moment those words left my mouth, a zing of energy flew up my spine and lit my body on fire. I screamed in pain as felt the icy hot flames engulf my body, and fell to the side.

"As-Astera! What's wrong?"

I thrashed and I felt a weight slip from my head as I rolled over on my side, when the pain receded and left nothing. I lay with my eyes closed and breathing heavily when I heard a gasp. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked forward only to meet a pair of emerald eyes staring back at me in amazement. I blinked and slowly sat up, feeling wobbly and light headed as my hair ghosted over your skin.

"W-What happened?" I asked quietly.

Arthur smiled and reached up to pat my head and I moved my hand to block him but he beat me. He patted the top of my head with a smile, "You're free."

I reached up slowly with a shaky hand and patted the top of my head, and gasped. The horns that had grown over two hundred years ago were gone.

"I-I'm free. Arthur, I'm free!" I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks as I pulled locks of my hair out in front of my face so I could examine them. They were chocolate brown and I gasped again.

"Arthur! I'm free!" I started to sob and I flung myself onto him, and he grunted in pain. I looked up at him through teary eyes and he was gazing back at me.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he reached over to run a thumb over my cheek to brush away my tears.

"You think so?" I kept my gaze on him as I blushed, and he nodded solemnly. My heart felt as if it was going to explode and I reached up and placed my hand over the wound on his chest.

"Vigoratus." I hummed and with a small flash, the bullet was in my hand and Arthur's wound was stitching itself back together.

I leaned up to rest my head against his forehead as I smiled, but froze as a voice interrupted the moment, "Hey, Astera. Mind untying me, aru?"

I looked at Yao and then to Arthur and began to laugh in a way I hadn't laughed in ages.

* * *

><p>My head was spinning as I walked beside Arthur through the village. People bombarded me with question, comments, offers and all sorts of things since I had come down from the castle with Arthur at sunrise that morning. I heard a chuckle from behind and I looked back at Yao as he walked behind the both of us.<p>

"What are you laughing about," I hissed as I grabbed onto Arthur's arm.

Yao shrugged, "I'm just happy, that's all, aru."

I stuck my tongue out at him before I turned around and smiled to myself.

"Arthur! Astera!" Michelle pushed her way through the crowd and stumbled.

"Yes, Michelle?" I asked sweetly as I tilted my head to one side.

"Are you and Doctor going to stay and help us?" There was silence as her question rung through the air, and I nodded. "Of course!"

She smiled widely and ran off through the crowd and I couldn't help but do the same as I dragged Arthur after me.

* * *

><p>Yao and I stood three feet apart with our hands outstretched to the burnt Bonnefoy Inn. We looked at each other and gave a sharp nod before we shouted out in unison, "REDIVIVUS!"<p>

The Inn groaned and rumbled before it collapsed into a large puff of smoke. People yelled in surprise and then cheered as the smoke cleared to reveal the original building. Everyone rushed forward to thank us and I smiled at everyone. Quickly, I melted from the crowd to carefully step next to Arthur.

"Soo~ What do you think?" I asked as I bumped into his shoulder lightly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at me as he looked back at the fixed inn, "I think. You did very well."

I blushed at the compliment and I reached up to grab his shoulders and turned him towards me, "So do I get a kiss for doing well?"

He hummed again and leaned down to my face, "I think so-"

The heavy gong of the bell caused us both to stand up straight and look around. The crowd had gone silent as well. The only other boat in port was the large brig that Arthur had come on.

It only took a second for me to connect the dots, "You have to go don't you?"

Arthur nodded solemnly and I waved my hand producing his bag and things, "You better go say good bye to Francis and Michelle and Yao." I whispered as I let go of his shoulders and pushed him away in the direction of the crowd. He quickly ran into the midst of the crowd and I could hear the crowd go silent to hear the goodbyes.

I placed a hand over my mouth as I listened in, but didn't comprehend what they said. The crowd gave a cheer and I broke out of my stupor to look up in time to see Arthur re-emerge from the crowd. He was smiling and he held his arm out to me, "Ready?"

I stepped over to stand next to him and looped my arm through his, "Ready."

I swayed as I stood upon the bottom of the gangplank and held both of Arthur's hands. We both stood in silence until a crewman yelled for Arthur to get on.

"Astera, I'll never forget you." he whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"I sure as hell won't forget you either boy," I sniggered back.

He leaned his head forward, but I retreated as I shook my head. He gave me a confused look, "I don't want this to hurt more than it does now."

He nodded and lightly pecked my forehead before he let go of my hands to slowly walk up the gangplank. I watched him with tears in my eyes and I smiled as he turned to stand at the top.

"Goodbye Astera!" he crowed as he waved to me as the crewmen lifted the plank and brought it aboard. The lines were then cast off with a flurry of shout and I started to walk with the ship as it started to move.

"Goodbye you stupid human!" I yelled back.

Arthur huffed and started to walk to the stern of the ship, "Hey! You're human now too!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

I nodded as I came to the end of the pier, "You do!"

He was now at the stern of the ship, "I love you Astera!"

I felt the tears start to flow as I started to wave again, "I love you more Arthur!"

He shook his head and waved back, "I'll love you till even after the last breath you take!"

I nodded and smiled through my tears, "Y-You better!"

* * *

><p>Yay~ This is the last chapter till the finale~<p> 


	12. Finale

I stood silently at the edge of the pier watching the white sails of the brig grow further and further away by the minute. With each passing beat, my heart ached and my eyes stung with unshed tears. Taking in a deep breath, I turned around and nearly bumped into someone.

Matthew stood looking up at me, worry written clearly in his violet eyes, "Miss Astera? Are you ok?"

I smiled weakly at the boy as I patted the top of his head lightly, "I'll be ok."

He looked at me broodingly before he grabbed my hand, and started to pull me away from the pier's edge, "Let's go back and see Doctor, ok?"

I let myself be pulled along as I glanced back at the brig that was starting to disappear before I turned away.

* * *

><p>Ten years had come to pass since I had parted ways with Arthur on the pier. Matthew had quite literally drug me back to Yao and the others. I soon got to work with Yao in fixing the damage done by the pirate raid. A few days later, a navy ship had come along and taken the pirates away with an exception of Toris who was saved by Yao from certain imprisonment. Torris had become a sort of book keeper for Yao and they became friends rather quickly.<p>

As for me, I had fallen into a sort of depression and retreated back to my castle. The villagers came up frequently to thank me for what I had down for them, and I would politely turn them away. This went on for a year until Matthew had scaled the wall around my castle again. I had gone to scold him, when he presented me with a small white flower and locked his arms around my legs, demanding that I cheer up or that he wouldn't let go.

From that day on, Matthew came up every day to visit me and to pass the time with him, I took him as my apprentice in magic. He had a nature knack for it, and I was pleased almost as much as his mother and Yao. He had only had one accident, so to say, and it involved him blowing up the front section of the wall around my castle. To tell the truth, I suspected that the little bugger had done it on purpose.

Matthew had grown up into a fine young man and though he was older, he still acted the same way since I met him. I had soon put him to work and the both of us ran a shop in the castle.

As then ten year rolled around, i had long forgotten the heartache I felt when I thought of Arthur and heard the bell that signaled that a ship had docked in port. Today was no different; except for the fact that Matthew had asked to leave his duties early so that he could help Alfred and his mother fix up his house. I had waved him off and told him to take the day off, and smiled lightly as he bounded down the hill. A few customers had shown up, and about themselves they carried a sort of excited buzz.

As the sun began to set, I began to close up shop and began to sweep the entry way. I waved the last couple of customers off as I closed the door of the shop and laid my broom against the doorway. As I turned I froze as you saw a lone figure standing at the entry way, their figure blacked out by the sun behind them. My heart skipped a beat before the figure called out.

"Miss Astera!" Matthew began to walk closer and I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I thought I told you to take the day off! The shop's closed," I growled as I placed my hands on my hips.

He laughed quietly as he came over and began to drag me from the doorway, "I know! But Yao and Toris are throwing a big party down on the beach!"

I frowned, "I don't want to go!"

Matthew laughed, "Yao said you had to or else."

I grimaced but let Matthew drag me forcefully from the castle.

* * *

><p>As I passed through town, Matthew claimed that he had forgotten something that Yao had told him to get from his hut and told me to go ahead without him. I grumbled at him but went along my way.<p>

As I got to closer to the port and beach I could hear the laughter and music from the party. Looking down, I flicked my hand and altered my work dress to a shorter version of the red one that I used to wear. Sighing in annoyance, I stepped into the warm sand on the beach and saw the giant bonne fire and the villagers scattered around it. A cheer rose up from some of the villagers as I got closer and I couldn't help but smile at them.

Yao emerged out of the crowd followed by Torris, "Astera! You finally made it!"

"No thanks to you, old man!"

Yao laughed and patted my shoulder, "Well go enjoy yourself! There's plenty of food to go around!"

I stuck my tongue out at him before I wandered through the crowd. I bumped into Francis and Michelle, who have been happily married for the past nine and a half years. I exchanged a few words with them before I walked on and passed the food into the empty beach beyond.

The sounds of the party faded as I walked further and I found yourself walking along the shore, and the surf rushed over my toes and foot prints. I stopped looked out at the sea in the dimming twilight. I sighed and soon after I heard the whisper of someone walking in the sand.

"Matthew, what did I tell you about following me?" I said angrily without turning around.

"Well, that's not the best way to greet someone after ten years, love."

I froze and my heart skipped and danced within my chest. I stared out at the sea with wide eyes not wanting to turn around and suffer a major disappointment. Gathering my courage, I turned around and gasped. There stood Arthur, in an outfit that was almost the same as the day when he left.

"Astera? What's wrong?" asked Arthur as he started to walk closer to me.

I held up a hand for him to stop, which he did, and I gazed at him as I slowly stepped out of the surf to walk up to him. When we were a foot apart I stopped and gazed up at him, inspecting him. His emerald greens eyes seemed to glow from within, and they still had their loving feel about them.

"Astera?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I have to be dreaming." I whispered.

"Why?"

"You can't be here."

Arthur laughed, "But I am here."

I shook my head, "I bet you aren't, and if I touch you, you'll vanish like you always do."

Arthur reached out and I gasped as his warm hands wrapped around mine, I looked up at him in amazement, "I'm back Astera, for you."

I pulled my hands from his grasp held them to my chest, and he pulled me into an embrace, "Sorry for making you wait."

I felt Arthur shake, and his embrace tightened and I realized that I was the one that was shaking. I looked up at him, "You came back."

He nodded and lightly kissed my forehead, "I came back."

With a hard shove, I forced him off of me, causing him to fall backward into the sand, "You think you can waltz back in here and think I'll forgive you for leaving me with just a kiss on the head and a hug? Like hell I won't!"

"As-Astera-!"

I stormed over to him, "Do you think I'm some plaything to be messed with?

He started to back up, "N-Never!"

I followed him, "Really now?" I bent over and lifted him up by his collar, "Prove it to me."

His mouth moved but no words came out and I couldn't help but smile, I set him back down on his feet. He stood stunned for a second before he knelt down, and I paled.

"H-Hey now, what's wrong? Are you sick?" I asked as I gazed down at him as he started to rummage around in his pocket for something.

"You said- ah, there it is- for me to prove I don't think you are a plaything," he looked up at me and grabbed my left hand. "Astera, ever since I left you ten years ago, my thoughts have never been of anything except for you and nor did I want to think of anything else. I've missed your outbursts, yelling, and smiles. and I never want to miss a single one again."

I said nothing as my breath caught in my throat and Arthur looked into my eyes and showed me a simple gold band, "Astera, will you do me the honor of becoming my Mrs. Kirkland?"

Silence fell between us before I smirked, "Took you long enough!"

Arthur's features lit up as he placed the ring upon my ring finger and kissed my hand, and you giggled, "You missed my mouth by a yard Arthur."

With a smooth motion Arthur was standing up and his lips were upon mine, wasting no time in trying to make up for lost time. We parted with light panting and gazed at each other, before I spoke.

"So what took you so long?"

Arthur smiled and released me from his embrace to hold my left hand, "Care to go for a walk while I tell you?"

I grinned cheekily up at him, "I'd rather you went for a run, and I a walk. But I suppose we can take a walk."

Arthur began his story as the both of us walked back down the beach, holding hands with my ring flashing dimly in the twilight.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Ah~ All done~ I picked my favorite ending out of two that I had written, so I'm happy with how this all turned out!<p>

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
